Spirited Away: Mysteries of the Supernatural
by hime7757k
Summary: After finding that her parent's deaths are not accidents, Chihiro drops out of school to pursue the life of a detective. She discovers her new office is also a gateway between worlds and is reunited with her old friends. Now, a killer is on the loose, killing his victims in impossible ways. Chihiro must now help the humans find the killer, before she becomes his next victim.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Darkness. The only thing Beckie could see. She tried to open her eyes, but a throbbing pain in her head kept her eyes shut. She felt something warm drip down her face, and she opened her eyes. Beckie lifted her head, and immediately regretted it. The throbbing pain in her head increased, and she swore under her breath. After the pain went down, she looked around, slowly and warily. She was in an abandoned warehouse, shattered windows leaving glass scattered over the floor, mixed in with more litter and dried leaves. Moonlight poured in through the holes of the broken roof. The walls were caked with graffiti and dust. She tried to stand, but her body felt frozen and rooted to the spot. She looked down, but she couldn't see anything holding her in place. She couldn't explain it, but her body felt like it was being restrained by an invisible force. She was bound so tightly, that she couldn't even struggle.

Panic started to cloud up her mind. Beckie swallowed, only to find her throat dry. "Help", she croaked, desperately struggling against her invisible bonds. "Help!" a little louder, but not by much. _Clang_. A pipe dropped onto the dirty floor, the noise ringing through the broken warehouse. Beckie whipped her head towards the sound. A dark figure slowly approached her. Beckie whimpered, tears rolling down her face. "Please, don't hurt me… I'll do anything" The dark figure suddenly materialized by her side, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at his face. He moved closer towards the moonlight, dragging her with him. Beckie cried out in pain, but she was still unable to move. The figure moved into the moonlight, allowing Beckie to see his face. Her eyes widened. "Wait… you're-" _Squelch_. Pain shot through her chest. Then darkness…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chihiro looked around excitedly. She turned a corner, looking up and down each building. All the buildings were tall and looked the same, uninteresting. _Come on, where is it_, Chihiro was getting frustrated. She turned one more corner and looked up. There it was. It was a small office, on the second story of a small building structure. A fire escape ran down the side as an entrance for the second story. It was an old building, one of the only ones left with a fire escape, but it was _her_ office now. Quickly, but carefully, Chihiro made her way up the stairs. At the top, she reached into her pocket, pulled out an old key and unlocked the door. Slowly, she turned the knob and peered inside the old building. Whoever owned the old office last had left all the furniture in place. Sheets covered a small couch, a desk and a bookshelf, with a fine layer of dust over the whole room. Chihiro walked in, gently closing and locking the door behind her. She pulled open the drapes and peered through the window. It overlooked a quiet street. Few people walked around, and those that did all avoided eye contact. Quiet, and low chances of anyone bothering her. The perfect place for Chihiro to operate her business. She yanked the sheet off of the couch and sat down.

Chihiro Ogino was a detective. She had moved from Japan to America when she was 14. Her family had consisted of her and her parents. They were loving parents, who were always there for her. While Chihiro she was out with friends, her parents died in an accident. She was only 16. When she closed her eyes, she could still remember the conversation with the police that called her that day.

_ Chihiro's phone rang. Surprised, she answered the call. "Hello?"_

_ "Hello, is this Chihiro Ogino?" an unknown voice answered on the opposite end._

_ "Umm, yes it is… May I ask who this is?"_

_ "Hi Chihiro, this is the Los Angeles Police Department. We are sorry to inform you that your parents have died in an accident. We are very sorry for your-" Chihiro couldn't hear the rest. Blood pounded through her head, filling her ears with the roar. Before her friends could react, she was running out the door and taking a cab back home._

_ It was raining. The streets were crowded with bystanders who wanted to know what happened. Police cars filled the streets, circling around one area and keeping people out of their way. Chihiro ran through the crowd, ignoring the rain and the people. She pushed through, struggling to find a way into the center of the accident. Then, she saw it. The blood. The rain was washing it down the streets, but the vivid red was still burning across the street. The world stopped. Everything slowed down. "MOM, DAD!"_

_ Chihiro shoved against the police officers that tried to hold her back. "Let me go, those are my parents!"_

_ "Let her through!" A deep, rough voice stopped Chihiro's screams. A man walked over to the skirmish. He had a scar over his right eye and he wore a brown trench coat. He held a cigarette in his mouth, but it wasn't lit. Chihiro jerked her arm out of the officer's hand and stared at the man. He was tall, looming over her. His thick jaw was fixed and looked like it was stuck in a permanent scowl. Chihiro glanced at his police badge that he held out to her. Jones. Legendary police detective Lewis Jones. He had solved more crimes than all the police departments combined. Chihiro couldn't breath. How could such a famous and intelligent detective rule out her parent's death as an accident? Was that really what it was? Chihiro ran towards her parents and dropped to her knees by their side. Their bodies were soaked with blood and rainwater. Their eyes were open and staring straight into the sky, yet they saw nothing. Chihiro reached out a shaky hand and touched her mother's hand. It was ice cold. A broken sob broke through Chihiro's mouth. Her hands were red with the blood on the streets. Tears streamed down her face. _

_ "How, how did this happen?" Chihiro sobbed, her voice coming out nothing more than a whisper._

_Detective Jones looked down at her, then barked out "Sayaka!"_

_A girl who didn't look much older than Chihiro scurried out of a police car. She was holding folders that were overflowing with papers. "Yes sir!" she yelped. "Ichiyuko and Akiichiro Ogino, cause of death, exsanguination, sir… Heavy blood loss through a wound in their-"_

"_That's enough!" The officer named Sayaka jumped and froze. Jones knelt besides Chihiro and put his coat over her shoulders. Chihiro shivered. She didn't realize how cold she was until she felt the warmth of the coat. Her body shook with sorrow and cold. Jones stood and started giving commands to his men. Sayaka stood by Chihiro, then knelt besides her. She wrapped a comforting arm around the orphaned girl's shaking shoulders. On that rainy day, Chihiro cried her heart out in the arms of a new friend._

_A few days after her parent's death, Chihiro went to the police department to claim their bodies. She had time to clear her head and wonder… why did Detective Jones stop Sayaka from revealing where her parent's injuries were? Did it have something to do with why he was so quick to call it an accident? She walked into the morgue and saw Sayaka standing by the coffins. Detective Jones stood close by, keeping a close eye on Sayaka. Why? Chihiro was more confused than ever. Sayaka looked up as Chihiro approached her. She shoved two folders towards Chihiro and quickly walked away. Jones squinted at the folders, then followed Sayaka through the office. Chihiro looked after her in confusion, then looked in the contents of the folder. It was her parent's autopsy report. Glancing through the pages, Chihiro stopped at the page that stated cause of death. She skimmed the report and froze. The report stated that her parents had died from blood loss through a wound on their chests. The streets were clear, with nothing to cause those injuries. A chill went down her spine. Chihiro whipped her head up. Jones was staring right at her. Slowly, he brought his right index finger up to his lips. They looked at each other from across the room. Cautiously, Chihiro turned and walked out of the building. As soon as she got out, she ran. There was no way their deaths were accidents. Nothing could've caused those injuries. Yet they all called it an accident. But she wouldn't allow it. She would prove it wasn't an accident._

_Knock knock knock._ Chihiro jerked awake. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. It had gotten dark, and moonlight streamed through the window. _Knock knock knock_. The knocking continued, this time sounding more impatient. Stretching, Chihiro muttered "Coming" and got up. She yawned as she walked towards the door, but then froze. No one knew she had an office yet, and no one knew what type of business she did. Slowly, Chihiro reached towards her belt, her hand brushing against a gun. She had gotten a gun and taken self-defense classes after her parent's death. Since she was alone, she needed a new way to protect herself, and training was the best way to stay fit and feel safe. She reached for the door handle, one hand ready at her gun. _Knock knock kn-_ Chihiro yanked open the door, and froze with her weapon pointed at a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chihiro threw open the door and pointed her gun towards the figure standing at the entrance. "Whoa!" Sayaka put up her hand, the other going for her own weapon. Chihiro sighed.

"It's just you…"

Sayaka looked offended. " 'Just you?' That's so cold… How could you talk like that to your best friend?" Sayaka pushed her bottom lip out in a pout, theatrically making an expert puppy face. Chihiro put her gun back in its holster. She yawned again, opening the door wider. Sayaka took the invitation and walked in. "Wow, this place is a dump! How could you stay in a place like this?" Chihiro pulled the sheets off the desk and the bookshelf. Dust blew up into the air, settling over her and Sayaka. Sayaka coughed and swiped her hand in front of her face, trying to clear the air.

"I like this place, so I'm gonna stay," Chihiro mumbled. She piled the sheets in a corner. _I'll do something about these later_. There was a small storage closet in the far corner of the room. Chihiro opened the closet, to see spider webs and more dust. _I'll need to vacuum this place too…_ "So, how did you know I got this office?" Chihiro asked. Sayaka was sitting on the couch, trying her best not to get more dust on her spotless clothing. At her friend's question, Sayaka smirked and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. It had been a short pixie cut when they had first met. The day of their deaths…

"Of course I found out. I'm the amazing head detective of the LAPD, Sayaka Harumi." Sayaka was 21 when she first met Chihiro, 5 years older than her. She was the youngest person ever to become head detective, taking the position at the age of 26. Chihiro had just celebrated her 21st birthday. Sayaka had taken her out for her first club experience. Sayaka, like Chihiro, had moved from Japan to America at a young age. At the age of 15, she had gotten pregnant, but lost the baby to a miscarriage. Her family had disowned her, and the baby's father cut all contact with her. Sayaka left school and taught herself how to survive and educated herself by spending all her time in a library. She entered the police academy at 18, and became an official officer at 21. She was assigned under Detective Lewis Jones, her first case being the deaths of the Ogino couple. She saw Chihiro was alone, and in some way became her older sister. Chihiro had insisted on living by herself after her parent's death, but Sayaka took care of her. In Chihiro's mind, Sayaka was her best friend, and she trusted her with her life. Because Chihiro set out to prove her parent's deaths were not accidents, she dropped out of school to pursue the case. Sayaka didn't approve of her decision, but she didn't object. In this 5-year period, Sayaka became head detective, and Chihiro became a detective.

Chihiro looked at her watched. "It's late. I should go home."

Sayaka jumped up. "Did you eat yet? Wanna go out for dinner? I could drive you back if you'd like…" Chihiro sighed, then smiled. Sayaka had not only become her best friend and older sister; she had also become somewhat of a mother for Chihiro. She didn't like being babied around by people who felt pity for her, but she made an exception for Sayaka.

"I'm fine… Just a little tired" Chihiro had sold her old house for extra money. Her parents had left her a reasonable amount of money in the banks, but Chihiro still sold the house. She couldn't bear the memories left in it. She bought a small apartment a few blocks away from her new office. It was a very convenient area, with stores and restaurants just walking distances away from her new home. Like the office, her apartment was still bare and dusty.

Sayaka studied Chihiro's face, then nodded. "I'll drive you back then. I'm heading to that direction anyways." Chihiro knew there was no way to argue against Sayaka, and agreed.

The time was 11:59 p.m. Chihiro locked the office and left with Sayaka.

The office was empty. The clock on the wall ticked, echoing in the dark room. _Tick tock tick tock. _Five seconds to midnight. _Tick tock tick tock. _One more second…

_Tick_

The room exploded with lights and colors. The room changed, bathed with brightness and festivity. It was no longer a room. It had changed into a festival. Food and game stands were set up, each with lines of customers. However, these were no normal customers. They were all _youkai_, monsters and spirits. All of them were relaxed, talking amongst themselves, or playing games and eating. They all came from different cultures and countries. A _tengu_ was sharing a small bottle of _sake_ with a _djinni_. A group of _kitsune_ was flirting with a _Minotaur_. All the monsters and spirits were gathered, and all were friendly and peaceful.

Next to the festival was a magnificent bathhouse. Gods and high-class spirits walked into the bathhouse for a relaxing evening. _Yuna, _the ladies that worked at the bathhouse, were having a field day, assisting all the customers that walked through the doors. Some even got good tips.

"Rin! Onama-sama needs a herbal soak!" Rin jerked her head toward the yell.

"Yea! Got it!" Rin ran to get the right card, her long hair streaming behind her. As Rin ran, she remembered her friend. Her _human_ friend. Usually, humans could not get past the special gate the _youkai_ set up. However, that particular night, the gates were opened to allow in more customers. Yubaba usually never did that, but she was desperate for more income. This allowed a human family to find their way to the spirit world. Yubaba, in order to hide her shame and humility, turned the human adults into pigs. Their 10-year-old daughter worked with Rin as a _yuna_ to try to find a way to change her parents back. With the help of a dragon, a _kaonashi_, and Yubaba's twin sister, Zeniba, Sen had been able to escape the spirit world, much to Yubaba's chagrin.

Rin remembered what she had told Sen that one night. _Someday, I'll definitely get out of here_. Rin looked around her and saw the busy bathhouse. _Hey Sen, seems like I'm still here right now. But when I get out, I'll definitely see you again_. Rin sighed, and picked up the card. Onama-sama was waiting.

* * *

Chihiro got into Sayaka's car. Just as Sayaka started the engine, Chihiro cursed. "Sorry Sayaka, I left my bag in the office." After her exhausting day of trying to find the office, she completely forgot she had even brought a bag. "I'll be fine getting back to my apartment by myself. You go ahead." Sayaka gave her a worried glance, but she nodded. Chihiro got out of the car, wished Sayaka a good night, and watched her friend drive away into the night. After watching the taillights disappear, Chihiro turned and slowly walked up the steps of the fire escape.

* * *

Rin stretched out her arms. She went to the one place where she could relax. She slid open the door, loudly announcing her arrival, "Oi! Kamaji!" Kamaji, the old man that ran the boiler room, turned toward Rin.

"Oh, Rin! It's been a while since you came down here! Wow, I'm getting so many old friends visiting today."

Rin looked at him in joking confusion. "Who else came? And when did you have friends?"

Kamaji chuckled. "As rude as ever, I see. He just came back from his river. I was surprised to see him return."

Rin immediately knew whom the old man was talking about. "It's been a few years… Never thought he would come back, especially since Sen…"

Kamaji sighed. "I couldn't believe my eyes. He's changed. But his feelings for her are as strong as ever."

Rin looked into the fire of the boiler. "I hope they get a chance to meet again." She then closed her eyes. "If they ever do meet, I hope nothing bad is happening."

* * *

Chihiro reached for her key. Her hand brushed against a hairband as she dug through her pockets. She brought out the hairband and looked at it. It was a small pink hairband. From her visit to the spirit world when she was only 10. Her parents never believed her, but she knew she didn't dream it. The hairband was proof. She had since let her hair grow out and allowed it to flow down her back, but when she needed to think, she still tied her hair up with the hairband. Shaking her head, she threw her hand back into her pocket and put the hairband around her wrist. _Stop being stupid… Concentrate. He's not coming back for you_. As a child, Chihiro clung on to the promise her dragon had made to her. That they would meet again. 11 years passed, and they still haven't met. Tears welled up in her eyes. Chihiro furiously blinked them away. There was no use thinking of him now. Even though she loved him, she would never be able to confess her true feelings. She would never see him again. "Where did that stupid key go…"?

* * *

"Ya know, I've heard stories…"

Rin groaned. Kamaji always told people of his stories, most being tall tales. "Spit it out then. I've got nothing else to do." Rin was feeding the _susuwatari_. They needed as much of a break as she did.

"Stories go that there's another entrance from the human world to ours. One that's harder to find. Not as big as the main gate. Ya know the train that runs underneath the bridge to the bathhouse? Stories go that there's a cave there that leads to the human world."

Rin froze. She looked at Kamaji. "Why are you telling me this?"

The old man chuckled. "Because, Haku came in just to ask me about this story."

* * *

"Yes! Got it!" After a few minutes of searching, Chihiro finally found her key. She put it into the door, and rattled the handle. "Come on" she growled. "Stupid door…"

* * *

Rin jumped up. "Wait, the story is true?!"

Kamaji glanced at Rin and shrugged. "Maybe. Like I said, it's just a story."

The lock clicked. Chihiro whispered a small victory cheer.

"We should go there now! See if we can go into the human world and find Sen!" Rin started pacing, excitement rolling off of her frame.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Kamaji used one of his many arms to hold Rin down. "Don't forget, we're not strong enough spirits to be seen in the human world. And besides, I think someone's already there…"

* * *

Chihiro put the key back into her pocket. Slowly, she opened the door…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chihiro gently opened the door. All she saw was darkness. Expected. She hadn't bought a lamp for the office yet. She softly closed the door behind her, and stumbled toward the dark object that looked like the couch. _Strange, why do I feel wind? Is there a hole in the walls?_ Chihiro inhaled, and smelled a wet earthy scent. She knelt and touched the floor. Instead of carpet, she felt dirt. Dirt. In her office? She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. _Click_.

A deep growl echoed through the air. Listening to the sound, Chihiro realized she was in a cave. _What am I doing here? Where's my office?!_ The growl ripped through the air again, this time sounding closer and angrier. Slowly, Chihiro turned around.

* * *

"Hmm… if I'm not forgetting wrong, I've heard that a terrifying beast also lives in that cave." Kamaji rubbed his chin in thought. " I've heard that the gatekeeper put him there to guard that entrance. But knowing _her_, it's probably overkill…"

Rin looked up from the _susuwatari _and smirked. "I feel sorry for whatever poor soul messes with _that_ then."

* * *

Chihiro stared at the beast in front of her in horror. The door to the outside world had disappeared, trapping her in the cave with it. It had a body of a dragon and a face of a lion. Drool fell from its open jaws and mixed in with the dirt on the floor. Its red eyes stared at Chihiro, unblinking and deadly. Its mane was made of snakes, their mouths dripping with venom. A giant pair of black leathery wings extended from its back. Bones littered the floor, many from small animals, but others were as large as Chihiro. The terrified girl stared at the bones, then looked at the monster. It sniffed, then let out a giant roar. The ceiling shook, making loose clumps of dirt fall. The whole cave rattled as the beast's roar echoed through it. Chihiro let out a terrified squeak. Big mistake. The beast whipped its head down, it's blazing red eyes drilling through her. It snarled, revealing its mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Then, it lunge.

Time slowed down. All Chihiro could think was, _I'm dead_. But she wasn't going down that easily. She turned and ran. Anywhere was fine. She just had to get away from the monster. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on her side. As soon as she turned, she tripped over a pile of rocks and fell. Hard. She landed on her hands and knees. Pain burned at the places that made contact with the earth. Chihiro raised her hands to her face. Blood. Her palms were a mess; pebbles and dirt caked the open wound. Blood dripped from her palms. The beast sniffed again and licked its lips. Clearly, Chihiro looked like a yummy snack. The ground shook as the beast took a step towards her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the beast towering over her. _This is it_. It opened its jaw, ready to feast.

* * *

"Why did he come back?"

Kamaji looked up from the herbal mix he was working on. "Hmm?"

Rin patted her pants, dusting off the remaining sugar particles and coal dust. "You said he just came back from his river. Why would he come ask you how to get to the human world now? It's been a few years now, shouldn't he have asked earlier?"

Kamaji shrugged. "He probably sensed something change. You'll have to ask him if he comes back."

Rin opened the sliding door, ready to get back to work. _If he comes back…_

* * *

Chihiro closed her eyes, waiting for the eminent doom. She waited. But nothing happened. Confused, she looked behind her. The beast was still there, looking angrier than ever. It lunge again, baring its teeth and roaring in fury. Chihiro screamed. It got closer, then suddenly stopped. It was as if something unseen was holding it back. Chihiro took the opportunity to quickly crawl away from the beast, as far away as possible. The beast slammed itself against the invisible barrier. The barrier held strong, refusing to let it through. Chihiro sat on the dirt floor, shaking and panting. Her palms rubbed against the floor, aggravating her wound. "Ouch!" she jerked her hands up, examining the injuries. The bleeding had stopped, but because she placed her hands on the floor again when she was crawling, more pebbles and dirt had gotten into the wound. The beast slammed against the shield again, shaking the cave even more. Chihiro jumped up and ran. She ran as far and as fast as she could. Blood pounded in her ears, and exhaustion clouded her vision. However, terror gripped the girl, and even after the beast's growls disappeared, she continued running. She ran until her breathing became ragged, and her lungs felt like they would explode. She fell again, this time fumbling over her own feet. At instinct, Chihiro reached out, hoping to find something to catch her. To her surprise, a pair of arms caught her, steadying her. She felt safe in those arms, protected. Slowly, she looked up to see the face of her savior.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chihiro's breath stopped. She stared into the eyes of her savior. Those sharp grey-green eyes were impossible to forget. They had been in her dreams several times as a child. Even though 11 years had past, Chihiro never forgot them. Or _him_. That dragon. _Her_ dragon. His hair was shorter than it had been when they were young. It had been shoulder length when she had first ventured into the spirit world, but now it rest gently on his neck. It was ruffled and messy, different from the neat and orderly style from 11 years ago. His clothes were still the same, and he had grown taller than Chihiro. Other than those changes, he was still her dragon. Tears welled up in Chihiro's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, appreciating the warmth. She buried her face into his clean white kimono.

"Haku"

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi smiled and hugged her back. "It's been a while, Chihiro."

* * *

Jane opened her eyes to see the world upside down. _What happened to me…_ She shook her head to get rid of the circles that clouded her sight. _Why am I here?_ She struggled, only to find that she was tightly bound. She was somehow hanging upside down. However, when she looked up at her body, she couldn't see any restraints. As far as she could tell, she was hanging with nothing holding her. Movement in the corner caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw a dark figure standing in the corner. Fear gripped her. "What do you want?" Jane tried to keep her voice from shaking. No good. The figure moved towards her. His footsteps echoed in the empty room. "No, no! Stay away!" The figure was right next to her. The light hit his face. Jane froze. "Why… why you? Why are you-" Pain erupted from her chest. Jane's eyes rolled into her head, then closed forever. The figure looked at his work. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a red marker. Slowly, he drew a red X over her right cheek, just under the eye. He caressed her face, which was slowly growing cold. Then, in a flash, he was gone, leaving behind no trace that he was ever there.

* * *

Chihiro sobbed quietly in Haku's embrace. At that moment, she forgot all her anger and frustration towards him. All the questions disappeared from her head. All that mattered was that he was there, and he was next to her. Real. Not her imagination. Haku held her, patiently waiting. But his arms were protective. Keeping her from danger. What danger?

After she finished crying, she wiped her face on her sleeves. The questions all came back to her. Along with her frustration. Years of it.

"Why didn't you come back to me?" she demanded. "Is it because you lost interest in me? Is it something I did?"

Haku shook his head. "I never forgot you. It wasn't the right time"

"11 years, Haku. You had me wait 11 years! I clung to that promise like a lifeline as a child. My parents even took me to get a psych evaluation! They all thought I imagined everything!"

Haku tipped his head to one side in confusion. "What's a 'psych evaluation'? Is it fun?"

"Don't change the subject!" Chihiro snapped, out of irritation and embarrassment. She forgot that Haku was a spirit; modern human phrases were lost to him.

The cave shook, the beast's roars of anger bouncing around the walls. It had a found a way out of the invisible barrier. Chihiro jumped, then trembled in fear. The beast would surely eat her if it found her. Haku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chihiro, earlier I used my magic to hold back the beast. But because _she_ put it there, it must be strong enough to find its way out. We have to leave. _Now_." Without waiting for her response, Haku changed into his dragon form. Chihiro stared at him, rejoicing at the fact that she still remembered what his dragon form looked like. Silver scales covered his snake-like body. His brilliant turquoise mane ran down his spine, with a pair of magnificent antlers at his head. Two long whiskers flowed around him like a river. His eyes were still the same beautiful grey-green.

Haku looked at Chihiro and jerked his head, signaling for her to hurry and climb onto his back. She quickly scurried over to him and climbed on. Haku lowered his body to save her a struggle onto his back. This was her fourth time climbing onto his back in dragon form. Two times from her last visit, and the first time when he rescued her from drowning as a child.

Quick as lightning, Haku darted out of the cave. Chihiro clung onto his antlers. The wind whipped her face, but his mane protected her from the cold. As they exited the cave, she heard the beast roar with anger. It had lost its dinner.

* * *

"Rin! Dinner time!"

"Yea! I'm gonna get some grub to Kamaji and the _susuwatari_!" Rin shouted over her shoulder. The other _yuna_ weren't listening. They were busy talking about their days.

"Look was Kasuga-sama gave me today!"

"Did you see Raijin-sama? He and his brothers came for vacation!"

"Amaterasu-sama looked lovely in her new golden robes!"

Rin grabbed a tray of food for Kamaji and a bucket full of kompeito. Balancing the food carefully, Rin entered the elevator.

"Kamaji! Chow time!" The old man looked up at Rin's entrance.

"Ohh, what do I get this time?" He set down his mortar and pestle. Rin handed him his tray. He licked his lips, anticipating his meal. The _susuwatari_ dropped their coal, rushing around excitedly. They sure loved kompeito. Rin scattered the candy around the floor. A small movement caught the corner of her eye. She looked up and locked eyes with a stranger.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Haku flew Chihiro up to the entrance of the boiler room. _Thank god we didn't have to go down those stairs again… _The rickety stairs looked older and more dangerous than they had 11 years ago. One reckless step would mean a terrible fall. Chihiro shuddered at the thought. Haku gently held her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, and led her to the door. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded, determined. Haku opened the door.

Rin stared at the stranger. She was small, petite, but power radiated from her tiny frame. Her long hair was flowed down her back. She wore a fine set of white and purple robes. Odd purple marks covered the right side of her face. Rin wasn't sure who it was, but she could sense this stranger was powerful. _Really_ powerful. Rin heard the door open, but she didn't turn to see who had come in. The stranger's silver eyes stared back at Rin, and she calmly and quietly replied, "I am Kekkai."

* * *

Haku opened the door. Kamaji turned to look at his new guests. He was chewing up a roasted newt, but dropped the delicious morsel after seeing who was at the door.

"Sen!"

A smile broke over the girl's face. "Grandpa!" The _susuwatari_ were bouncing with joy. They had not forgotten her either. Rin was also there, but she didn't notice Chihiro's entrance until the human had spoken. Rin turned her head quickly, and saw her friend. A giant grin erupted on her face.

"Sen!" Rin ran and tackled Chihiro in a bear hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

Chihiro gasped for breath. "Rin" she whispered, "You're…crushing…me…"

"Oh, sorry! Almost forgot you were human" Rin released her grip, still smiling from ear to ear. "How did you get back? The gate has a proper guardian now! Humans shouldn't be able to get in."

"Umm…" Chihiro furrowed her brows. "Actually, I have no idea how I got back. I got a new office… but when I opened the door to grab something I ended up in a cave… under the bridge?"

Rin looked astonished. "Wait, Kamaji's story was true? Wow, wait till I tell this to the other girls!" Kamaji looked offended, and crossed two of his six arms.

_Ahem_. A small voice sounded in the corner. Chihiro turned and looked at the small girl Rin had been talking to. She hadn't even noticed someone was there. Haku walked up to the girl and whispered something in her ear. The girl laughed and whispered something back. She then looked at Chihiro, smiled and held out her hand in greeting. Strange purple marks covered her forearm, similar to the marks on her face. Her robes looked strange and official. "Hello, Chihiro. My name is Kekkai. I am the new gate keeper." Chihiro shook hands with the strange girl.

"Haku tells me you got into some trouble with my Pun-chan. I apologize… It's my fault for not properly training him. He's usually so friendly."

"Pun-chan? You mean that thing in the cave?"

Kekkai laughed again. "Yes, my pet. I can't cover every entrance into the spirit world. That would take a million of me! Instead, I have my pets guard some of them. Any human that accidently venture in an entrance usually finds his way back. Granted, they would be traumatized by my pets… But that usually passes! I think…"

Chihiro looked at Kekkai. She was young. She looked no older than 13. But spirits could change their appearance at will. She could be well over a thousand years old for all Chihiro knew. "So, why am I here? I mean, I'm happy I didn't get eaten, and that I got to see all of you again, but there has to be a reason for me to find my way back here."

Kekkai sighed. "Ah yes… the reason you're here… Well, you see Chihiro… there is something dangerous occurring in your world right now."

Chihiro looked at her friends in confusion. "What's going on that is so dangerous that I find my way back into the spirit world?"

* * *

Police sirens blared. The red and blue lights casted eerie shadows against the thin walls. An officer stood by, taking notes. He lifted his head when he saw a shadow on the floor, then raised his hand to his forehead in a formal salute.

"Detective Sayaka". Sayaka waved her hand stepped over the yellow crime scene tape. She had just come from Chihiro's new office. Her head was still full of worry for her friend.

"So, what've we got, Ihara." The officer that saluted her flipped through his notes.

"Well, it seems as though she died of blood loss…"

Sayaka sighed. The department had thought it was a good idea for her to bring new officers out into the field. However, most of the new officers were young, and not the brightest people in the world… "Yes, I can see that from this blood pool, Ihara. Do we know what caused her to bleed out?"

Officer Ihara squeaked, "Umm… Th-there seems to be a-an injury on her chest-"

"And?"

"And… umm… it might match the wounds of Beckie Rodgers, ma'am."

Sayaka froze. "Are you sure?"

Ihara swallowed. "We can't be sure until the medical examiners get her, but it seems to be the same… A hole right through her chest."

Sayaka knelt down next to the body. "That's not good," she murmured, half to herself.

"Ma'am?"

Sayaka looked up. The young officer looked terrified. "Why is this not good?" he asked.

Sayaka looked at the officer, and said "Because, Ihara…" She stood and brushed some dust off from her skirt. "If it is indeed the same injury, then that means it can be linked to the other 5 deaths…"

Ihara looked through his notes again. "Which means…"

"Which means, it can be classified as an M.O."

Ihara's eyes widened. "M.O? But… doesn't that mean-"

"Yup… we've got a serial killer roaming our streets."

Jane Foster's body lay on the cold concrete floor. Like Ihara had said before, there was a large gaping hole on her chest, right where here heart was. Sayaka didn't need the medical examiner to tell her what she would find from the body. If it was the same as Beckie Rodgers, then Sayaka already knew what she would hear. Her heart would be missing, along with the rest of the organs. However, the only wound visible would be the wound on her chest. No cuts anywhere else. Which made taking the other organs… _impossible_. Sayaka looked at the corpse. She was a young girl who had a full life ahead of her. And a sadistic murderer took that chance away. Sayaka reached for her phone and dialed a number. Ihara stood by and looked at Sayaka in confusion. "Ma'am?"

"We're gonna need some help solving this case."

"But… umm… isn't it against the policies to call other police departments for help?"

Sayaka smirked. "Oh, I'm not calling other departments. I'm calling in an expert."


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi hi :) Hope you're all enjoying the story so far_

_Please note that the gods mentioned are in fact real Japanese deities_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5:

_We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is un- _Sayaka snapped her phone shut. "Damn…" she growled, "When you need them the most…" Ihara looked up, surprised.

"Ma'am?"

"He's not picking up," she said, half to herself. "I'll try again later...if he still doesn't pick up, I'll leave him a message… again…"

"Umm… Detective Sayaka?" Ihara reached out his hand to pull on Sayaka's sleeve, but quickly drew it back when she turned around.

"What is it, Ihara?" Sayaka was getting tired of babysitting.

"Who were you calling?"

Sayaka smiled grimly. "Like I said, an expert. But I would only call if I really needed something… He owes me a favor, and unfortunately I have to collect my payment now…"

* * *

Kekkai looked at the floor sadly. Haku shifted his feet uncomfortably. Rin and Kamaji looked as confused as Chihiro was. When Kekkai didn't answer immediately, Chihiro pressed on. "_Why_ am I here again?"

Kekkai sighed, sounding a thousand years older than her appearance. Finally, she took a deep breath and began the story.

"The spirits and the humans used to live together in peace. Whenever humans needed a miracle, they would pray to the spirits for help. Through the thoughts of the humans, gods and goddesses were created, and they continue to live through those beliefs. However, humans have slowly begun to forget the ways of their ancestors; they have learned to live without the gods. The only way the spirits and gods can survive now is by staying in the spirit world. They used to be powered by such strong beliefs that they could stay in the human world and be seen. Now, they only have enough energy to stay in the human world for a few days, a week at most, unseen.

Some spirits felt oppressed by being limited to the spirit world. They felt that, because they were 'gods' in the past, they should be allowed to travel to any realm they pleased. Before I was placed to watch the gates, spirits could easily open the doors. Unfortunately, opening the door can only be done from the spirit world. Once you go into the human world, you only have two options. You must either have someone open the door for you when the week is up, or perish a slow, agonizing death in the human world.

Several centuries ago, four spirits with unnaturally strong spiritual powers gathered together and created 'rifts'. These pockets allowed open access to both worlds. You were able to come back through one of these rifts. Because spiritual energy, or _yoki_, leak from these tears, spirits could survive for long periods of time by absorbing the _yoki_. Spirits could go through and stay in the human world for as long as they wanted, as long as they stayed close to the tears. This caused an unbalance in the spirit and human world; too much _yoki_ was leaking into the human world. The increase in rumors and news traveling faster didn't help. Children and students could pass around rumors easily, causing more people to believe. Like the gods, rumors of ghosts and monsters can easily be brought to life if enough people believe in them. The _yoki_ made it easier for the monsters to be born from the minds of terrified children. Soon, human children were disappearing from their own beds in the middle of the night. Students who walked the streets late were later found dead in the rivers. The human world became controlled by fear, which only increased the power of the monsters.

A few years passed. Humans came extremely close to extinction. Finally, the Great Emperor Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama put his foot down. He could not stand by and watch these fake spirits take over a whole realm. He sent four gods to deal with the situation: Raijin-sama of thunder, Ryujin-sama of the dragons, Suijin-sama of water and Fujin-sama of wind. Raijin-sama and Fujin-sama went to the human world, while Ryujin-sama and Suijin-sama dealt with the four spirits that were creating the rifts. Together, these four gods cleared the monsters that terrorized the human world, and brought the four spirits that caused the trouble to Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama. The Great Emperor showed no mercy; he sealed away the four spirits, never allowing them to roam free again. The four gods that helped the Emperor were each given a key; the keys are the only things that keep the four spirits sealed. When brought together, the seals would become undone, and all four spirits would be unleashed again. However, these many centuries of being locked up have filled them with nothing but hatred and rage. If they were to be let loose, there would be no doubt that they will work to destroy both the human and the spirit world."

Kekkai took a moment to catch her breath. Chihiro was so absorbed in the story that she had forgotten why she was listening. She was shaking, from fear of the four spirits and from the anger she felt towards them. Everyone in the room had sat down somewhere in the story. Haku sat next to Chihiro, holding her hand. Realizing he was there, she stopped shaking. Rin had a look of horror on her face. Kamaji had his eyes closed. He did not seem to be a stranger to this story. The _susuwatari_ had all disappeared in their holes, but a few curious eyes peeked out. Kekkai gently cleared her throat, and continued her story.

"Recently, there have been rumors circulating in the spirit world. Rumors are that Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama has weakened, and can no longer hold the seals of all four spirits. The rumor was further believed to be confirmed when I got my position as gatekeeper. Before, Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama had the power to keep all entrances into the human world closed. After Yubaba severed the seal on this gate and allowed humans in, spirits have been whispering of how that was the last straw."

Tears welled up in Kekkai's eyes. Her voiced trembled as she continued. "Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama has indeed grown old. The number of people that believe in him have grown smaller and smaller as each day passes. However, he still has the power to hold the seals." She was defending the Great Emperor. A protecting light lit in her eyes, and her voice became sharper. Then, the light died as fast as it was lit. She bowed her head, and her voice grew soft.

"Unfortunately, it is true that his powers are waning. The seals have weakened enough that the sealed ones can whisper into the ears of the weak willed, humans and spirits alike. They have convinced a small army of humans and spirits to help them out of their prison. Rumors have it that the sealed ones have convinced humans to drink other spirit's blood. Drinking the blood of _youkai_ gives a human supernatural power. Drink enough of it, and that human will become a _youkai_. They will be immortal, but can perish if they do not have enough _yoki_."

Kekkai's shoulders started to shake. Her voice trembled and lowered in sadness. "A few nights ago, Fujin-sama was attacked and killed. His key was stolen, and the seals have weakened even more. Around the same time, Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama was slipped a poison that even the best medical _youkais_ cannot find a cure for. He is now bedridden, and since spirits cannot die if they are surrounded by _yoki_, he is living everyday in pain and agony. He only has enough power to hold the remaining seals, but as each day passes, the seals continue to grow weaker. I fear the day that comes when the seals fail completely. The other three gods have gone into hiding. Raijin-sama came to the bathhouse today for the last time; no one knows where he has gone. Many believe they have fled to the human world, and escape through the remaining holes."

Chihiro was silent. Kekkai looked mentally and physically exhausted after she finished her story. The silence hung heavily in the room. Finally, Chihiro let out a breath. She felt as if she had been holding her breath the whole story. Shakily, she spoke, looking directly at Kekkai. "And the reason I'm in danger is…" The pieces clicked together. Horror washed over her face. Kekkai nodded solemnly as Chihiro finished her sentence. "I'm in danger because the sealed spirits have already sent humans to start their attack."

* * *

Sayaka's phone vibrated. Glancing at the caller I.D, she picked up with a look of irritation. Ihara was collecting witness testimonies. Unfortunately, no one seemed to have seen anything.

"Hello, Sayaka. I didn't expect you to come collect your fee this quickly. Or were you calling for me?"

Sayaka growled into her phone. She hated calling him. He never took her seriously, and all he did was flirt with her. They used to be good friends when she was still in school. After she dropped out, she had cut all her ties with her school friends. However, _he_ refused to let her go and continued to chase after her.

"You know I wouldn't call unless I absolutely needed it."

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Of course. You used to ignore my calls completely. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

Sayaka looked around. Officers were everywhere, and all were within earshot of her conversation. "Now's not a good time. Can we meet up later? Same place."

The voice laughed. "Alright. Later then."

Sayaka was about to hang up when the voice said, "I've missed you, Sayaka."

Sayaka swallowed, but stayed silent. She heard him sigh, and a _click_. The line disconnected.

Sayaka sighed. She couldn't deny that she had had strong feelings for him when they were in school. But now she had her own priorities. She couldn't keep clinging to the past.

* * *

Horror filled the room as Chihiro's words settled. Kekkai looked at Chihiro with an apologetic glance. Haku squeezed Chihiro's hand, but she could tell that he was shaken too. Rin was silent. Kamaji was deep in thought.

"What can we do? Can we stop them?" Chihiro whispered. The words sounded strangled as they escaped her lips.

Kekkai shook her head in despair. "It took four major gods to hold him the last time. The gods now are either too weak or unwilling to help. There's nothing we can do…"

"Excuse me." Kamaji spoke up for the first time. "Actually, I have something."

Everyone in the room gawked at him. Rin screamed, "You do?!"

"Yes…" Kamaji shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I'm not very proud of this, but I used to know the sealed spirits. To be more precise, we all used to be friends."


	7. Chapter 6

_Soooooo, quick note! The names of the four spirits are fake! Made them up myself :P_

_Enjoy!:)_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Sayaka walked into the bar. Silver Diamond. The neon sign flashed dimly in the dark streets. It was late, and only a few people remained inside. There was the bartender, who was tending to the only customer at the booth. Two men were playing pool in the corner, and one old man was passed out drunk at a table.

Sayaka crossed the room and sat next to the man at the booth. The bartender looked up when she sat down. Recognizing her, he poured her a glass of beer. The man at the booth chuckled as Sayaka took a small sip.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you again Detective Sayaka. Don't get drunk. You turn into such a flirt when you have a sip too much." Sayaka's cheeks burned red. The last time they met in this bar hadn't ended the best way. Sayaka ended up getting home her contacts list increased by at least 50 numbers, all people she apparently had (as witnesses had worded it) "seduced". Some, to her chagrin, had been female.

"Stop bringing that up every time we meet, Haruto."

Haruto Kazehaya had been Sayaka's best friend in school. After she had gotten pregnant, everyone abandoned her. The baby's father, her parents and her classmates all left her. But not Haruto. He, like Chihiro and Sayaka, had come to America from Japan at a young age. He was two years older than Sayaka, 28 this year. Haruto had always been smart, and he had gotten into college at a younger age than other people in his class. When Sayaka left school, he was already in his second year of college. He was living in a small apartment, and when Sayaka had nowhere to go, she had crashed in Haruto's living room for a few weeks. When he graduated, he threw away his opportunity to become a professor and instead became a private detective. Sayaka knew he threw away his life to be close to her, and she felt guilty every time she thought of it, even though he insisted that it was his own choice. Like Sayaka, his family had also cut him off. They were a strict family, and when he refused to become a professor, they disowned him immediately. Sayaka remembered how upset she had been. She had gone to his home, the first time in over 5 years. She had collapsed at his feet, crying and apologizing over and over again for ruining his life. Haruto had hugged her shoulders and repeated every time she apologized, that it was not her fault.

"So, what do you need?"

Sayaka snapped out of her thoughts. _That's right… the past is the past. Stick to the situation at hand right now. _She took another sip of the beer and cleared her throat.

"I need you to help me with this case. I think it's a serial…"

"…and you and the police have always been three steps behind him" Haruto finished for her. Sayaka didn't say anything, but Haruto, like always, had already known that that was the reason she had sought him out.

Haruto had been gifted with a special ability. As far as Sayaka could tell, he had gotten them soon after she left school. He had a strong ability to see bits of the future. If he focused hard enough, he could see things that weren't to come for another few days. However, using his abilities drained him; he could see a few minutes into the future at will, but could only look past days for at most three times a day.

Sayaka blushed as she realized how stupid it would sound to the department. _Yea, I solved this case with a private detective who can see into the future._ No one would believe her, and it would never stand in court as evidence.

Haruto stared at Sayaka, who was refusing to make eye contact with him. He slowly took a sip of his own drink, then announced, "You're afraid that using me in your investigation will never hold solid on trial."

Sayaka stared at him in surprise, forgetting her earlier denials. "Did you get the ability to read minds too?"

Haruto laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh. "Nah, you're just predictable. That's what I love about you. You're like an open book. I can tell exactly what you're thinking just by looking at your face."

Sayaka felt her face go red. She usually held a strong poker face at work, but when she was around people she cared about, mainly Chihiro, she tends to let it slip off. _I guess Haruto is more important to me than I thought…_

"So will you help me or not?"

Haruto pretended to think about it. Then he cheerfully replied, "Sure. Can't wait to start working with you. But aren't you worried that if you find the guy, he'll be let loose because this won't stand?"

"I'll think of something" Sayaka responded. "My main concern right now is to actually _find_ the guy doing this."

Haruto chuckled. "As hard headed as always." He stood up and left a few bills on the table. "I'll leave it to you to call me when you need me then."

Before Sayaka could react, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and softly kissed her on the forehead. Her face heated up immediately, and she aimed a smack at his arm. Of course, Haruto saw that coming, either through reading her face or using his ability. He dodged and walked out of the bar laughing.

Muttering to herself, she slowly finished up her drink.

"Don't get drunk again."

Sayaka sighed. "Honestly, why is everyone so concerned with me getting drunk?"

The bartender chuckled. "You lost me half my customers last time. Beat the living hell out of them after they attempted to kiss you."

"Well, that can be considered sexual harassment, 'cuz I was way over the legal limits drunk when I first met them."

The bartender laughed and wiped off the condensation Haruto's drink had left on the table. "Honestly, Haruto's the first one I've seen kiss you and get away unscathed."

Sayaka's cheeks burned. The bartender didn't need another explanation. He smiled and took her empty glass. "That drink was on the house. As thanks for getting rid of some pretty troublesome people last time. They had bothered a lot of my other customers before you even got to them."

Sayaka left three dollars as a tip and stood up to leave. "Those lecherous bastards deserved it…"

* * *

Kamaji scratched his head. Chihiro and the others held their breaths, waiting for the old man to begin.

"Well, I knew them from _before_ they started creating problems."

"Whoa… how old _are_ you, geezer…" Rin asked. Kamaji ignored her and continued his story.

"In the old days, they used to be the most powerful spirits. They controlled others through fear. Their spiritual energy exceeded those of ordinary _youkai_ by a huge gap.

There are the twins, Fukai and Benkai. Together, their spiritual powers are enough to take over a small country. Fukai was the level headed one; she always thought things through. Benkai was rash; he never listened to anyone, except his sister. They specialized in creations. If they are together and think of the same thing, they can create it. They are rarely separated, but when they are, they can still telepathically communicate with each other. Although they are at their strongest when they are together, don't underestimate them when they're separated. Alone, they can still kill large numbers at a time. Then there's Ameya. She's the second in command, also the second strongest. She specializes in illusions. Her illusions are strong enough to kill. And finally, there's the leader. The strongest spirit in the group. Kazehi. He's a great speaker; he could convince a _kitsune_ to give up their fried tofu. And believe me, _kitsune_ seriously love their fried tofu. His main power is to 'control'. He can touch anything he chooses. He can go through any matter, and he can take over anything he wants. This is how he made the holes in the first place. He simply 'rejected' the barrier that separated the two dimensions.

When I was with them, I was young. I liked feeling in control, even though I was just the information bank. However, when they started talking about creating the tears, I left. I didn't like messing with the order that Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama had set up. I ran, because they would kill me if they ever suspected I would reveal any of their plans. I ran until I found the bathhouse. Because Yubaba uses her own magic to control this place, they would never be able to find me. And I've worked here ever since…"

Every one in the room stared at Kamaji in shocked. Judging from Rin's expression, this was the first time he ever revealed this much of himself.

"So… now what do we do? What _can_ we do?" Chihiro asked. Kekkai shook her head sadly. The gatekeeper was at a loss of ideas. Haku didn't look like he knew what to do either. However, Kamaji was nodding his head, going through his thoughts.

"Even though they are strong, they do have their own weaknesses. I stayed with them long enough that to find some of them. Except for Kazehi's. He kept to himself. The only one he allowed close to him was Ameya, and she's dedicated to him."

"So, we can stop them? If they get out of the seal…" Chihiro sounded hopeful, but her face looked doubtful. However, Kekkai jumped at the news of possibly stopping them.

"If we can stop them, Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama won't have to work so hard! Then he can revive!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down there, girl!" Rin held the happy spirit down. "We have to assume that, _if_ they get out, they'll be pissed. And even if we know their weaknesses, there's no way we can take them down. Not by ourselves at least. I mean, no offense, but look at us! All we have is a river spirit, a gatekeeper, an old man who runs the boiler room of a bathhouse, a _yuna_ and a human." She sat down in disappointment. Kekkai deflated, and sat down slowly.

Chihiro didn't know what to do. If the four spirits got loose, the human world and the spirit world were both doomed.

Kekkai sighed. "If only we had someone with strong magic to help us."

Chihiro froze. An idea popped into her head. "That's it!" She jumped to her feet. "We can ask for help!" The room was silent. Kekkai looked confused, but Haku slowly started to understand.

"We can ask other spirits", he explained. "Other stronger spirits." Chihiro nodded furiously.

"We can ask grandma, I mean, Zeniba. And Boh! And Yubaba, or-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rin waved her arms to calm Chihiro down. "This is also assuming they'll help though. What if they don't?"

Chihiro thought for second, then responded, "We'll convince them."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"We'll convince them" Rin repeated Chihiro's statement, slowly emphasizing each word in disbelief. Chihiro nodded, excitement sparkling in her eyes. Kekkai slowly caught on with Chihiro's idea. She bounced around the room, glowing with happiness.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she squeaked. "Ohh I knew you would come up with an idea, I knew it!" She bounced over to Chihiro and gave her a huge hug. "No one believed me, they all thought bringing a human in would be horrible…" She continued to babble on, mostly speaking to herself.

"Who didn't believe you?" Chihiro was curious. Kekkai had never mentioned speaking with anyone about her coming into the spirit world.

Kekkai waved off her question. "You'll meet them later. Oh! I should tell them the news!" With a small _pop_ and a puff of mist, Kekkai disappeared.

"Well, we should probably go and talk to Yubaba. Try to get her on our side," Haku told Chihiro.

She nodded. "Good idea. But I've got a way to guarantee her on our side."

"How?"

Chihiro smirked. "Boh."

* * *

Calls were swarming into the police department. Somehow, the news that there was a possible serial killer on the loose had leaked. People were calling to either demand to know if it was true, or to accuse someone of being the killer. Sayaka slammed down her phone in frustration. She rubbed her temples and sighed. Ihara was running around the office, delivering papers and coffee to working officers. The department had made him her assistant, probably for a good laugh. Sayaka's temper flared at the very thought.

"Detective, is something wrong?" Officer Daniel Roberts noticed her anger.

"This has to be the fifth call I've gotten with a wife accusing her husband of being the serial killer," she groaned.

The senior officer chuckled. "You'll be surprised at how fast family members can be to turn and point fingers at each other."

Sayaka snorted in disgust and picked up her office phone. It was ringing… again. "Yes, this is Detective Sayaka of the…"

* * *

Kamaji dug through one of his many cabinets. Chihiro stood by, tapping her foot in frustration. Haku and Rin were pacing, waiting for Kamaji and Chihiro.

"I don't see why I have to hide my scent" Chihiro complained. "They've all seen me before. They should remember me."

Kamaji laughed humorlessly. "Oh they'll remember you alright… they'll remember how long it's been since they last tasted a human. Ah, here it is." Kamaji pulled out a white kimono and a pair of red trousers. "This belonged to someone who used to work here… She left and never came back. This was before Yubaba took the names of those that worked for her. Wear this. This should help hide your scent. Also, eat something or you'll disappear. You're already starting to turn transparent."

Chihiro took the clothes and went behind the changing screen. She quickly changed into the new clothing. It was a perfect fit. She also took a kompeito and popped it into her mouth. There were still some left at the bottom of the bucket Rin had brought in. "Thanks, grandpa." She gave the old man a quick hug. Then she, Rin and Haku quickly left to find Yubaba.

* * *

"This is all the information we have on this guy right now." Sayaka slid a file over the table to Haruto. It was painfully thin. The police were baffled and lacked any solid leads to catch the criminal.

Haruto flipped through the folder. "Hmm… So their organs are all missing?"

Sayaka nodded solemnly. They were meeting in a small café this time. She sipped her coffee. "Sick bastard… There aren't any other wounds on the body, so it's impossible should be impossible for him to take the rest of the organs, yet…" She shook her head in confusion.

"The hole on their chests don't seem to be made with any weapons," Haruto observed.

"Coroner's report says it wasn't made with any weapon; edges are too smooth."

"And the red X? Over Jane Foster's face."

"This is new… Beckie didn't have it, and neither did the first victim…"

Haruto looked up in surprise. "There were more than two victims?"

Sayaka sighed. "Yeah, there were two others… but their families got custody over the bodies and had them cremated. And all the pictures we had taken were somehow destroyed. Also, it wasn't that big of a deal. We didn't know there would be more."

Haruto took a sip of his coffee, still reading the reports. Sayaka studied his expressions. She needed to know if he could help. If not, she would get in serious trouble with her boss. Finally, Haruto put down the files. "I'll have to be there at the next body. Only pictures aren't enough for me to make a solid connection."

Sayaka's heart sank. She swallowed. "So there will definitely be another death before we can catch this guy."

Haruto rubbed his head. He closed his eyes in deep concentration. Several seconds had passed when he finally looked up. Solemnly, he nodded once. Sayaka sighed and made an effort to keep her voice steady. "Well, we'll just have to sit around and wait for the next body then," she responded coldly.

Shocked, Haruto quickly said, "Sayaka, I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Call me useless?" Sayaka stood up angrily. "Because that's what it sounds like right now, Haruto. You're telling me that I can't do anything to catch this sicko until he murders again." She paid for her coffee and stormed out of the café, half expected him to try to follow her out, to at least try to explain himself. When he didn't, she felt her emotions and frustration crash down on her. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. Furiously, she wiped them away. _Why do I always cry when I'm with him?_

* * *

Chihiro carefully poked her head around the corner. The bathhouse was bustling with activity. Guests and workers alike crowded the corridors. Sneaking around would be difficult. "Why do there always have to be so many people?" she hissed.

"We're out of luck. It's high season right now. More spirits are staying for a break during these few weeks," Rin hissed back.

Haku sighed. "How are we supposed to get through this crowd unnoticed?"

Suddenly, a giant shadow darkened their view. The three looked up, and saw a familiar face. It was the Radish Spirit that had helped Chihiro get to Yubaba's office the first time she came to the spirit world. Grunting, he slowly gestured toward the elevator that was across the busy corridor. Sluggishly, he turned and started walking towards it. Getting his message, the trio ducked behind his shadow and walked with him. The crowd parted as the giant Radish Spirit walked through. Everyone was too busy trying to avoid being crushed to take notice of his shadow. When they got to the elevator, the spirit squished in with them. He pulled the lever, and started the ascent to Yubaba's office. Chihiro was pressed uncomfortably between her two friends. However, she couldn't deny the delight she felt from being so close to Haku.

When they finally reached the right floor, the trio collapsed on the floor as they struggled to escape the cramped elevator. "Thanks for your help again!" Chihiro called out to the Radish Spirit. He grunted, then disappeared as the doors closed.

They walked up to the giant door that led to Yubaba. Haku tensed up as they approached the door. "What's wrong?" Chihiro asked him.

"Nothing… it's just I haven't been back here since the last time you were here. I ended my apprenticeship with her as soon as I saw you and your family off."

Chihiro opened her mouth to reassure him, when an obnoxiously familiar voice drawled, "Oh how adorable. Young love."

Chihiro's face turned red. Haku looked away in embarrassment. Rin coughed. Chihiro glared at the doorknocker that had just spoken. "That's none of your business," she snapped.

"Whatever." The doorknocker dismissed her statement easily. "Well, since you're back here, I guess it's important. Let's get this over with." The door swung open. Chihiro looked at her friends. They looked determined and unafraid. Encouraged by their presence, Chihiro walked through the big doors.

* * *

He walked the streets. Just like any other citizen. Just like any other person. The only difference was that he had the power to punish those that did wrong. Jane Foster had been a secretary for a boss of a big company. However, she was also his mistress. It was no secret that they were having an affair. _The bitch deserved it. She had it coming to her. _After observing her for several days, it was obvious that she only slept with him for money. _That makes her the same as the other two. A dirty prostitute._ Beckie Rodgers had assisted in a bank heist that resulted in the deaths of five innocent souls. She was declared innocent by lack of evidence. _But I knew… Oh yes, I knew you pulled the trigger yourself. There wasn't evidence because you killed the only people who could testify against you!_

Why couldn't the police see that he was helping them? He was cleaning up the streets, and what do they do? They call him a serial killer! How dare they lump him up with those low lives. _Kazehi-sama was right._ _I can't rely on humans. They all deserve to burn._

"Oi! What are you doing! Watch those papers!"

"Oops! Sorry boss!" Fool. Soon, very soon, _he_ would be the one in charge. He would have all the humans bowing down to him. _It's time to start cleaning again…_

* * *

Yubaba's office was as colorful as always. A fine rug covered the floor. Her desk still had the piles of paper. And her head was still big as it had been 11 years ago.

The old lady snorted. "You better have a good reason for coming into my bathhouse again. Honestly, a dirty human like you is ruining the mood for all my guests!"

Haku stepped in front of Chihiro protectively. "I will not have you speak to her like that!"

"Well, look who's back. My, my you've changed. I still remember those days that you would do all my dirty work for me!"

Haku bristled in fury. "You placed a bug in me," he hissed at her. "I had agreed to being your apprentice because I had no where else to go. Yet you controlled me to do your biddings as you pleased!"

"Haku…" Chihiro placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew he was mad. Heck, she was just as furious. But they needed this old hag on their side right now.

"Yubaba. We came to request your help." Chihiro stared at the old lady sitting at the desk. She knew that, despite her appearance, the hag could easily turn her into dust with a flick of her finger. But she felt no fear. She was different; she had changed. She was no longer the terrified little girl that had stood in the exact spot 11 years ago.

"The nerve!" Yubaba looked disgusted. "Why do you think I would ever help _you_ out?"

"Because," Chihiro replied, deadly calm, "I have someone on my side who can guarantee your assistance."

Yubaba snorted in disbelief. "And who is this 'someone' you speak of? Watch as I turn him into dust!"

Chihiro smirked. She took a deep breath, and at the top of her lungs, screamed "BOH!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Yubaba's face paled. To Chihiro's satisfaction, all the contempt and smugness left her features. After all, she had just threatened her precious baby. "That's cheating!" the old woman yelled. Too late. Thundering footsteps approached them. An excited baby head poked out of the curtains. He looked like he had just come out of his nap, but when he saw Chihiro, he giggled in delight.

"Sen!" The happy baby stomped over to Chihiro and swallowed her in a huge hug. Boh looked the same as he had the last time she was here, which meant he was still as big as ever. Luckily for her, he let go before she suffocated to death.

"Hey Boh! How've you been?"

The giant toddler shrugged. He sat down on the floor, hard; all of Yubaba's furniture shook, and her mountains of papers spilled to the floor. "I walk around the bathhouse a lot now. Baba doesn't like it, but it's fun talking to all the different gods that come here. I talk with Kamaji a lot too." Chihiro noticed that he had lost a lot of his baby fat.

"That's good then! You're exercising!"

Boh grinned. "So, what's up? How long have you been back? I missed you! Baba never talks about you though. Whenever I mention you she gets angry."

"I'm sure she does," Chihiro responded, glaring at the old lady. Yubaba sniffed and pointedly turned her head. "Actually, I've only been here for about an hour. Turns out my new office is a gateway into your world."

Boh nodded in excitement. "Baba used to tell me stories of those! Aren't they called 'rifts'?"

"Yup! Boh is really smart!" The baby beamed at the compliment. "That's why we need your help. Have you heard of the people who created the rifts?"

"Yes. Weren't they bad people?"

"That's right… they were really bad people." Quickly, Chihiro told the story to Boh. "And now we need you and your mothers help. But, Yubaba won't help us…"

"Baba!" Boh turned to his mother. "You have to help them! Or Boh won't like Baba anymore."

Yubaba turned to face her baby, worry filling her face. "Oh, but Boh! Mommy is busy, you see. I have to take care of the bathhouse. So the gods can rest!"

Boh frowned. "Baba has to help. Or Boh won't like Baba anymore," he repeated more forcefully.

Yubaba screeched, then finally caved. "Alright, alright! I'll help you," she growled.

Chihiro hugged the giant baby. "Thanks for all your help Boh! I knew we could count on you!" She stretched up and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"We better get Zeniba to help too," Haku said quietly. "Although, I expect her to be a lot more cooperative." He gave Yubaba a hard glare.

"Good idea!" Rin spoke up for the first time since they walked into the office. "I'll stay here with Boh. See if I can talk some of the gods staying here to help."

"You better not disturb my customers!" Yubaba shrieked. "They came here to relax their tired bones from all the stress they've gone through, and I don't need you bothering them!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll make sure you don't lose your income," Rin grumbled. "Now, you two hurry up and get Zeniba!" With that, Rin turned and ran out of the room.

"Boh will stay and talk with the gods too." Boh put his hands together, and with a puff of smoke, turned into a regular sized kid. He looked no older than 3 years old, wearing a red kimono with the same character written on the front of his clothing. Seeing Chihiro's shocked expression, he quickly explained, "I still visit Aunt Zeniba whenever I can. She taught me a few tricks in magic, in exchange for me helping her and Kaonashi knit. I can change my appearance now." Boh looked proud of himself. Then he turned and followed after Rin.

Yubaba sat at her desk, steaming at her new responsibilities. "Well, you love birds better go to my sister. I'll see if I can call some old friends and get them to help out… and remember that I'm not doing this for you lot! I'm doing this for my precious baby."

Chihiro's cheeks burned at the "love birds" comment. She muttered something unintelligible, and Haku cleared his throat. "Come on," she muttered. She dragged Haku to the giant window. "Let's go talk to Zeniba."

Haku turned into a dragon and allowed Chihiro to climb onto his back. After she got on and found a comfortable position, Haku gracefully flew out of the window. More papers blew off of Yubaba's desk as the wind blew from Haku's flight.

After they left, Yubaba snorted. With a wave of her hand the papers all flew back to her desk and rearranged themselves into neat piles. _Hmph. I can't have my office looking like a pigpen_. Remembering her new duty, she waved her hand again. Each pile of paper turned into a phone. Yubaba sat down, sighed, then opened her drawers and rifled through everything in them. _I know that address book is somewhere…_

* * *

The flight to Zeniba's little cottage was quiet. Then again, considering that the only other person with Chihiro was the one flying, there wasn't much talking that could happen. Still, they passed their time in awkward silence. It was a peaceful night, with a few small wisps of clouds in the sky. Each time they passed one, Chihiro reached out her hand and watched the clouds go through her fingers. It was childish, but it's not very often you get to ride a dragon up in the clouds.

Chihiro rest her head on Haku's soft mane. "Hey Haku… if you can't answer, just listen, ok?" Silence. Then a grunt. Haku was listening. That was good. "I don't know why you didn't come back for me within those 11 years, but I want you to know that _I waited for you. _Every day. My parents thought I was crazy, but they didn't say anything. Part of the reason we moved to America was because the students in Japanese schools would tease me for doodling pictures of you guys. In the beginning, I had actually told people about what happened, but they all said I imagined it. I had hoped you would show up and prove I was right, but you never showed up. But _I never gave up_. I wanted to… but I couldn't…" Chihiro's voice faltered. Why didn't she stop? Why didn't she just stop waiting and get back to her regular life? Chihiro struggled with a reason, but she couldn't think of anything.

_I didn't forget_. Startled, Chihiro almost fell off Haku's back. Haku was telepathically talking to her. She was not expecting that. _I didn't forget you_, he confessed. _But I couldn't go to you. Not yet. My river needed me. Even though the humans had built over it, a small part of it survived and continues to flow underground. In my absence, it needed a lot of repairing. I needed to fix it. Otherwise, I can't survive. _Sensing Chihiro's confusion, he explained. _There are two kinds of spirits. The ones created from thoughts and the ones created from objects. The old gods and spirits were created from thoughts. Those spirits are born through just the prayers of people. Nowadays, spirits are mostly born from objects. If people pour enough of their emotions and thoughts into a certain object, a spirit can be born. I am a spirit of an object, which is my river. However, spirits of objects are twice as vulnerable. Spirits of thoughts can eventually perish if people no longer believe in them. Spirits of object can die if the object they were created from is destroyed. That is a lot easier to do now, with the new machines humans have created. Spirits of objects now live in fear of being destroyed. I got lucky. By forming an apprenticeship with Yubaba, I was able to survive by living off of the magic in the bathhouse. After I left, could sense that my river was weak, but still alive. And I knew that if I ever wanted to find you, I would first have to fix my river._

"So… spirits just drop dead if they stop getting beliefs? Or if their objects are destroyed?"

_No. Losing the belief or the object only causes spirits to lose energy. The more energy the spirit loses, the weaker they get. Finally, one day, they'll just disappear…_

Silence again. Chihiro's mind filled with terror. What if Haku disappeared one day? What if _all_ of her friends disappeared one day? She swallowed. "So… are you…?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

_Don't worry_, Haku reassured her. _All those in the bathhouse can survive off of its magic. Luckily for us, Yubaba allows any passing spirit to stay. As for me, even though I left the bathhouse, my river is alive. It's completely hidden from humans, so I'm safe. _

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going anywhere. He was safe.

_We're almost there._

Chihiro looked down. She could see the cozy little cabin Zeniba lived in. Softly, Haku descended. The windows rattled as the wind blew from Haku's landing.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

A familiar voice spoke as Chihiro got off of Haku's back. Looking up, Chihiro saw Zeniba's familiar figure. She looked exactly like Yubaba, only kinder and wearing a pair of glasses. She smiled kindly.

Chihiro beamed. "Grandma!"

* * *

Sayaka sighed. She hated having fights with people she cared about. When she and Chihiro got into arguments, Sayaka was usually the first to apologize, even if she was the one to start the argument. _I should apologize…_ Sayaka sat in her car, her head in confusion. Even though she left the café, she had been sitting in her car, fuming and wondering what she should do. _I know… I'll call Chihiro. She can help me out. _Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed her friend's number. _Come on, come on, pick up…_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A small ringing echoed through the darkness. _What is that sound?_ A figure appeared out of the darkness. It held a small lantern, casting dim shadows on the dirt walls. The figure approached a bundle on the floor. The ringing was coming from _inside_ the bundle. "What is this sorcery," the figure hissed. "I must bring this back to the Master immediately!" It picked up the bundle with a stick and quickly scurried back the direction it had come from.

* * *

_Please leave a message for-_ Sayaka sighed exasperatedly. "Of all the times to not pick up your phone, why do you choose _now_, Chihiro," she growled into the phone at the voicemail. She snapped her phone shut, and put her head back. _This has been way too much stress for one day_. A gentle tap sounded at her window. Startled, Sayaka looked up and saw Haruto. He held a small bouquet of red roses. Her favorite. She rolled down her window and glared at him. He smiled at her apologetically, and held out the flowers. Fighting her smile, she grabbed the bouquet and read the card. _Sorry for being stupid 3._ Dammit… Giving up, she let out a small smile and smelled the roses. The fragrance immediately eased her frustration.

"I suppose that means I'm forgiven?" Haruto asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

Sayaka sighed. "Yeah, you're forgiven… even though it _was_ my fault for getting too emotional." She opened her car door. Like a gentleman, he held out his hand and helped her out.

"I didn't mean to call you useless," he told her. "I just meant to say, that I can't help unless I have a deeper connection with this criminal. I need to be at the scene of the crime, soon after it happened. The cases that have happened so far are too old…" he trailed off, waiting for her to interject.

"I know what you meant." Another sigh. "I just feel so… so _mad_. Knowing that there is someone out there killing people and I can't do anything until he kills again…"

Before she could stop herself, she buried her face into his chest. He froze. _Crap_. Old habits. In high school, whenever she felt sad or frustrated, he would put his arm around her shoulder and reassure her.

"Shoot, I'm so-"

Haruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder, just like how he used to in school. Remembering such tender memories brought tears to Sayaka's eyes. "It's ok," he cooed softly into her ear. Sayaka closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to fall and roll down her cheek.

* * *

"Master, look at this mysterious package!" The figure that had heard the ringing dropped the bundle at the feet of the Master. The figure walked into the light, revealing a hideous turtle-like face. It had a flat mouth, and a weird plate shape on its head. Webbed hands and feet poked out from a think brown cloaked, used to cover the giant shell on its back. "Kappa found it making a weird sound!"

"Good work Kappa." The Master tossed a cucumber into a pond. The Kappa jumped into the pond and happily munched at its well-deserved snack. While his servant ate, the master examined the funny bundle. Unlike bundles he's seen, this bundle had many pockets, and a funny metal connecting the sides together. A tag fell from the side. The figure lifted the tag up, and smiled. "Perfect! This is absolutely perfect!"

"Master?" A female figure walked up to the master. She sounded sleepy, as though she had just awoken.

"Look. Another part of our plan complete!" He lifted the tag for the female to see. On the tag was scribbled: _Chihiro Ogino_. The female looked at the name, then grinned.

"Oh, this is perfect!" she purred. "We can hunt her down! Before she ruins everything." Menace dripped into her voice.

The Master lifted her face and gently planted his lips onto hers. "Not yet, my love," he chuckled after their kiss. She collapsed onto the plush couch, trying to catch her breath.

"Not yet, Master?" she sounded breathless and lost I her thoughts after the kiss.

"No… I'll watch for a bit. See how far they get on their pointless journey." He held the bag and muttered a charm. The shadows around him started to flow toward the bag. They poured into Chihiro's bag, looking for a good host object to cling onto. Finally, they found the perfect item. Satisfied, the Master stopped his magic. "Kappa!"

The Kappa poked his head out of the water. "Yes Master!" He clambered back onto dry land, leaving big puddles of water on the floor. Once on land, he shook off the remaining water. Droplets flew everywhere; the female hissed and moved her leg to avoid being splashed on.

"Take this bag back to where you found it," he ordered. "Chances are that it'll go back to where it came from if we leave it there."

"Yes Master! Kappa will take it back!" The Kappa picked up the bag and scurried out of the room.

"I don't understand, Master. Why do you keep such a hideous creature around?" the female hissed in disgust.

"The uglier they are, the easier they are to deceive," the Master stated simply. The female purred and pulled the Master onto the couch. She coiled herself around him, and placed her face on his shoulder.

"This is why I love you." She moved closer. "You are _ruthless_."

The Master captured her hand and softly kissed each finger. She trilled in glee. "And that is why _you_ are the most beautiful." He murmured, as he kissed her neck. "_You_…" he gently bit her ear. She shivered in delight. "…are impossible to trick."

* * *

Chihiro ran to Zeniba. She had missed her grandma. "Grandma!" she cried again. She gave Zeniba a big hug. Zeniba chuckled and hugged the delighted girl back.

"Oh, Chihiro. I missed you." Her grandma-figure smiled back at her. "How have you been?" Kaonashi had also come out of the small cottage. Seeing Chihiro, he started to softly _ah_ in happiness.

"I've been fine, grandma." Chihiro was better than fine right now. She was back with all her old friends, and she felt completely at ease. She almost forgot about the reason she had come back. Haku reminded her, when he spoke up.

"Actually, Zeniba-sama, we came to ask you of a favor."

Zeniba sighed wearily. "Of course, I'm happy to see you two love birds again-" Chihiro and Haku both blushed profusely. "-but the fact that you both appeared before me must mean bad news." They nodded glumly. "Alright then… first, come in and have a bite to eat. Then we can talk about what to do."

* * *

_How dare they treat me like a fool! _He had had enough. Everyday, they push him around, like he was nothing but a piece of trash. _But I'll show them… Master promised me I would stand above every sorry excuse of a creature one day!_

"Hey you! Hurry up! Don't wanna get left behind! _Again_!"

"Coming!" _These stupid humans don't even realize the masterpieces I've created… They call it a crime! But I'll show them… I'll show them all!_ Walking down the street, he accidentally bumped into a woman. She didn't even look at him. Fury boiled inside him. Even _she_ treated him like he was nothing. And she didn't even know him!

Master had told him to time his kills. He had warned him not to be too rash and go on a killing spree. But his fury drowned out his Master's orders. _She'll be my next one…_

* * *

"Kaonashi! Watch those cookies! Don't let them burn!"

"Ah, ah…"

Kaonashi was wearing a flowery apron with matching oven mitts. Chihiro tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He pulled out another batch of dragonberry cookies. Zeniba's own secret recipe. He set the tray down in front of Chihiro and Haku. They murmured their thanks, and both took a cookie. Chihiro nibbled on the sides. It was soft and melted in her mouth. Haku had only taken the cookie out of courtesy, and put it on his plate. He carefully sipped at the tea Zeniba had poured for them.

"Now, tell me about your problem." Zeniba sat across from them. She took a cookie and also sipped her tea. Quickly, Haku and Chihiro retold the story to her.

"… and now we need the strong spirits to help keep them sealed up."

Zeniba nodded at the end of their story. "Actually, I know about this problem… The Great Emperor and I used to be close. We used to have tea every week. Now, his attendants come to me for medicine. They don't do much, except ease the pain… but he can't live off of painkillers forever…" Zeniba's voice trailed off sadly. The thought of her friend suffering until the end of time made her heart ache. "Alright, I'll help you. And I'll ask around some old friends and see if they are willing to help." Chihiro swallowed her mouthful of tea, forgetting the scalding heat. She choked, and started coughing. Haku gently hit her back until she stopped coughing.

"Thank you Grandma!" she gasped. Her throat felt raw from the hot liquid.

Zeniba chuckled and poured her a glass of cold water. "Of course."

* * *

The Master frowned. His female companion was curled up in his lap, purring contently. Gently, he lifted her up and placed her on the couch. He draped his magnificent golden robe over her. She murmured happily in her sleep, but otherwise, didn't wake. He walked to the window, looking out over the spirit world. _As I thought… she is still weak. She hasn't been completely released yet. Like me…_ At that thought, his form flickered and started to disappear. Concentrating, Kazehi slowly pulled back his original form. When his form steadied, he collapsed, panting in exhaustion. He looked back at the couch. Ameya had disappeared. Cursing, he slowly got back to his knees. _I need one more key. One more key and I can steady this form. And Ameya…_ "Kappa!"

The Kappa scurried into the room. "Yes, Master!"

"Gather the troops!" Kazehi spat. "It's time to go visit my good old friend, Suijin!"

* * *

_Oh no! Two of the four have been released? Just barely... Just how much power has The Great Emperor lost! Keep reading to find out! :)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Quick note: the Seven Lucky Gods were actually real Japanese deities. I'll go further into detail for them the next chapter, so keep reading please! :)_

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Now, to discuss what to do…" Chihiro looked up from the slice of cake she had been eating. Zeniba was deep in thought.

"What should I do right now?" Chihiro wanted to help as much as she could.

"What _you_ need to do right now, is to go back to your world."

"What?" Chihiro stood up. "Why! I want to help!"

Zeniba placed a soothing hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "And you can help. By going back to the human world. Because of the rifts, some spirits can actually survive in the human world. So long as they stay within the boundaries of the rift. I need you to go back to the human world and find as many spirits as possible. Try to convince them to help. Besides, someone's bound to notice that you're missing by now." Zeniba turned to look at Haku. The dragon was sitting at the table, awkwardly. He had not touched any food, but he continued to sip at his tea. "Haku, I need you to take Chihiro back to the human world."

Haku nodded. He reached out his hand and helped Chihiro up from her seat. She was still against leaving, but Zeniba's words had convinced her. She would help find more spirits.

"Oh, but before you go, I want you to do a small errand for me." Zeniba rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a small jar. Four seals covered the top, containing whatever was in it. "I want you to take this up to Ninigi-no-Mikoto. It's his medicine; he should be running out by now…"

* * *

Lindsay looked up groggily. Her head throbbed dully. Her limbs felt heavy and she felt pain in every part of her body. _What happened? I remember this guy walking up to me… then what?_ She looked up, only to see a pig head. Animal carcasses lay beside her, flies buzzing around their corpses. She stifled a scream and scrambled back as far as she could. Disgust rose up her throat, and she vomited. Gasping for breath, she lifted her head, trying to find an exit. _I have to get out of here!_

She stood up shakily and limped towards a faint light. She hoped it was a door, or at least a small hole. Anything that led outside. Anything that took her away from here. She banged her fist weakly against the wall. "Help!" she screamed desperately. Silence. The smell of rotting meat caused her to gag again. Tears streamed down her face as she ran the opposite direction. Another wall. This time, no light could be seen. She broke down, sobbing against the wall. _What did I do? Why am I here?_

A small movement caught her attention. She turned and looked at the figure that had moved. It walked toward the light, revealing a stranger. "Please." She tried to keep her voice steady, but no luck. Her fear had taken over her. "I don't know who you are, but please let me go. What did I ever do to you?" This made the figure even madder. In a blink of an eye, he appeared right next to her. Shocked, she clambered away as fast as she could, but not fast enough. He grabbed her hair and pulled. Pain exploded as her hair was pulled out of its roots. She shrieked and put her hands together, begging. "Please…" She was sobbing. "Please… don't kill me."

The figure pulled her up to eye level with him. When they were face to face, he snarled, "Do you not recognize me?"

Lindsay looked at her attacker's face, but she couldn't remember ever seeing him before. Slowly, she shook her head. In disgust, he threw her onto a pile of rotting animal corpses. Horrified, she scrambled to get out, but the rotting meat had turned soft and made it impossible to sit up. She struggled in the mess of rotten meat, when sharp pain exploded at abdomen. Her back arched, and she screamed. She put a shaking hand at the place that had been hit, then raised it to her face. Blood. Her blood was slowly pouring out from her injury, turning everything around her red. Weakly, she tried to get out of the mess. More blood splattered on the floor. Everything was going numb. Her limbs were dead weights as she tried to move. Taking in slow, shallow breaths, she stopped struggling. The figure approached her, careful to avoid the blood and rotting meat. He grabbed her by the neck, then hissed, "This is your own fault." Pain in her chest and neck. Then darkness…

* * *

The flight to Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama's palace was short, but difficult. Haku had to fly straight up, past the clouds and towards the night sky. It was colder, and Chihiro felt like her head would burst from the pressure. She gripped on to Haku's mane, and held tightly on to the jar. Finally, they broke the last cloud and emerged to the entrance of a grand palace. Big golden doors with giant brass handles separated them from the main hall. Two huge, muscular guards stood by the door, each holding a spear. The guards had the face of a boar, with two razor sharp tusks protruding from their mouths. Thick muscles showed on their arms and legs. Any unwanted trespasser wouldn't stand a chance against them. Chihiro swallowed. _Hope we're not considered "unwanted guests"…_

To Chihiro's surprised, Haku glided towards the door. "Uhh… Haku? What are you doing?!" Chihiro hissed softly into his ear.

He shook his head. _Trust me._

They approached the monstrous guards. The boars glared at the two new arrivals. Chihiro shuddered. _If looks could kill…_ However, when the boars saw Haku, they immediately stood back and opened the big doors. As Chihiro and Haku flew through the gates, the guards bowed and closed the door.

_Dragons are seen as heavenly creatures_, Haku explained. _We are allowed through the gates to see __Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama whenever we please._

Chihiro was impressed. "You've been here before?"

_I used to come up here often. That was a long time ago…_

They glided through each magnificent room of the palace. Upper class spirits were in each room, either rushing around with papers or relaxing and sharing a bottle of _sake_. In one room, a beautiful lady was being poured a cup of _baijiu_ by rabbits.

_That's Chang E. She's the goddess of the moon in Chinese culture._

"There are different culture's of gods and goddesses?"

_Different cultures believe in different deities. While the Japanese call their moon god Tsukuyomi-no Mikoto-sama, the Chinese believe in Chang E._

They passed several other grand rooms. Each had deities from different cultures. Haku explained every one of them to Chihiro. Finally, they reached the last room. A simple red wooden door blocked their entrance. Like the main gates, boar-headed guards blocked the entrance. Seeing Haku, they bowed and opened the door.

Once they got past the door, Haku turned back into a human. He held out his hand again, this time to guide her. Reassured, Chihiro took his hand. The door had led to a beautiful garden. Mysterious flowers bloomed, and a small winding pass led further into the wilderness. Small sprites flew around the flowers, each holding a small Chinese lantern flower. At each flower, they tipped the petals down. A golden liquid poured out of the flowers. The sprites filled each lantern flower full of the golden liquid. They giggled when they saw the two visitors, gestured to the path, then flew away. Chihiro clung onto Haku's arm as they ventured through the garden. She was afraid she would accidentally let go of his arm and end up stuck there forever. In her other hand, she grasped on to the jar. Whatever was inside rattled and shook, trying to get out. _What kind of medicine is this?_

The stroll through the emperor's garden was peaceful. Even though it was a mystical place, the flowers were beautiful. Each came in different shapes and sizes. They filled the air with a wonderful aroma. Still, Chihiro refused to let go of Haku's arm.

The path led to a large gazebo. Intricately designed pillars held up a magnificent red roof. It was on the edge of a large lake, with a short bridge connecting it to the land. Giant multicolored koi fish jumped out of the water. Chihiro and Haku cautiously crossed the bridge. Once in the gazebo, Haku kneeled and dipped his head. "Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama." Chihiro quickly bowed her head in respect.

She then looked up, trying to find the Great Emperor. A happy squeal came from her left, and she was suddenly tackled by a mysterious figure. "Ah, she's here! She's here!" the person was jumping up and down, still holding onto to Chihiro. The world was a blur as the strange person shook her. Chihiro clung onto the jar, afraid it would slip.

"Kisshoten!" A deep voice spoke up. He sounded mad, and slightly embarrassed.

Kisshoten stopped jumping. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the speaker. "You're no fun, Bishamonten."

"You are disrespecting Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama's guest!"

"Am not!"

A quiet cough came from the corner. Immediately, Bishamonten and Kisshoten stopped arguing and kneeled onto one knee, bowing like Haku.

A grand bed was set up in the gazebo. Big, plush pillows lay scattered around the bed. Lying in the bed was a young man. He looked to be in his late 20's. A small smile showed on his face, but bags were under his eyes. He looked tired, and extremely weak. His long hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. Strands stuck out and fell over his face, but he did not seem to care.

"Hello, Chihiro. I am Ninigi-no-Mikoto." He smiled kindly at her. Sitting in a chair next to him was another female. She wore wide rimmed glasses and held a book in her hands. Her face was strict and emotionless. "Benzaiten, please pull out a chair for our guests." She bowed, then with a wave of her hand, two seats appeared before Chihiro and Haku. They slowly sat down.

"Ah, Haku!" The Emperor looked at him excitedly. "It has been such a long time since you last came to see me! How have you been?"

"I have been fine, Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama." Haku replied respectfully.

The Emperor waved his hand. "Now, now. I told you before. Don't be so polite. I said to just call me Ninigi, remember? And stop sounding so polite! After all these years, you still can't talk to me without honorifics!"

Haku shifted nervously in his seat. "Yes… Ninigi…" he muttered. Chihiro stifled a giggle. The Emperor was scolding Haku like a father would scold his child. She did not expect the Emperor to be so relaxed.

"Now, let's see what Zeniba has given me this time." A big man approached Chihiro. He was tall, muscular and tan. A golden mallet hung at his waist. She handed him the jar. It jerked away from her grasp and landed in the hands of the man. He bowed, and returned to Ninigi-no-Mikoto's side. "Thank you, Daikokuten." The Emperor chanted a quick spell. The four seals burst into flames and disappeared. He excitedly opened the lid, and out jumped a small creature.

It looked like a small black kitten. However, it had two tails, one gold eye, and one green eye. It hissed at Ninigi-no-Mikoto, then in a puff of smoke, changed into a lion cub. Confusion lit in its eyes, and in another puff of smoke, turned into a baby _tanuki_. Ninigi-no-Mikoto clapped his hands together in joy. "A _bakeneko_! How exciting!"

Chihiro looked at Haku in confusion. "A shape-shifting cat," he explained. "This one's just a baby, by the looks of it. It can't change into anything big, but give it a few years.

Ninigi-no-Mikoto petted the kitten. It had shifted back, obviously exhausted from exerting so much energy. It curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep. He then reached into the jar and pulled out a small package. Opening it, he poured out a handful of pills. He smiled sadly. "Oh, Zeniba… I owe you so much now…" He poured the pills back into the bag, swallowed one pill and took a drink from a glass next to him. Sighing, he leaned against his pillows and closed his eyes.

"Thank you two for bringing up the medicine." The Emperor's eyes remained closed. The four spirits surrounded his bed in concern. Four more appeared, each looking worried. The Emperor waved his hand, dismissing their fear. "I'm alright… just a little tired… Oh! Where are my manners…?" The Emperor sat up slowly. His eyes remained closed. "Chihiro, Haku, I would like to introduce you to the Seven Lucky Gods: Benzaiten, Bishamonten, Daikokuten, Ebisu, Fukurokuju, Hotei, Jurōjin and Kisshoten. They are here to help nurse me while I'm still… ill." He smiled sadly.

"Emperor… I mean, Ninigi," Haku corrected himself when the Emperor started frowning. "Is there anything we can do to ease your burden?"

The Emperor sighed. "As of now, I can only pray that my remaining three old friends are safe. If the Sealed Ones were to just get one more key…" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to.

"We'd like to help!" Chihiro stated. "Kamaji says he had been with them for a while, and he knows their weaknesses. If we can get enough strong spirits to help…"

"How can they accomplish that I couldn't do for eons?" The Emperor sounded exhausted, and ready to give up.

Chihiro pressed on. "But if we get enough spirits, we can permanently seal them. Then they won't be a problem! And you can heal, plus have the stress of holding the seals taken away."

The Emperor furrowed his brows, deep in thought. "Hmmm… It might work…" he muttered, then smiled. His eyes flew open in excitement. "This could work! Ebisu, gather the _tengu_. Tell them to fly and spread the word. Let all the old spirits gather in the Great Palace. We will start fighting back!"

* * *

Ameya writhed on the floor. Her kimono slacked at each movement, but remained on her body. Panting, she cursed at the gods that had sealed her away. Her form shook, then slowly started to disappear. _No… not yet._ She grit her teeth and concentrated. Pain consumed her. She hissed, and slowly drew back her form. After her form solidified, she collapsed, all the energy leaving her body. Breathing hard, she closed her eyes, enjoying the coolness of the marble floor.

Footsteps sounded down the hall. Tilting her head back, she looked to see what was coming. The world was upside down, but she could tell who it was. "Kazehi," she purred. She lifted herself onto the couch and wrapped her body in a robe. Kazehi sat down next to her. He tenderly took her hand and kissed it. Then, he looked sadly at her arm. Characters ran down her arms and the rest of her body. The remains of the seal.

"You don't have to cover it up every time you see me, you know," he murmured into her hand. "I have the same marks…"

She shrugged. "But you get all mopey when you see mine. It's not like you." She casually sprawled across his lap, playing with his long dark hair. "So what did I miss while I was gone?"

Kazehi traced the characters on her face lightly with his fingertip. He smiled triumphantly. "We've found Suijin. Our troops are gathering at his hiding place as we speak."

Ameya trilled in happiness. "With this key, we can release Fukai and Benkai!"

"And some of the marks will disappear." Kazehi started tracing the characters on her left shoulder. "But they'll be weak… We'll need one more key after that to unlock more of our power. With three keys, we'll have enough power to break the seals ourselves. We won't even need the last key." An evil grin broke through his calm face. "Then the world will be ours… both of them."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Emperor gave out orders from his bed. He organized groups of _tengu_ to deliver the news to the Western parts of the spirit world, while a group of _ameonna_ were gathered and sent to the East. Several _yukionna_ volunteered to go to the North, and small clusters of _tanuki_ were sent to the South. Chihiro sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and watched the Emperor organize the different parties. She admired his leadership abilities; his voice rang with authority, despite being ill. _No wonder he is the Great Emperor…_

A small hand tapped her shoulder. Turning her head, Chihiro recognized the stranger as the person who had tackled her when she first entered the gazebo. "Hi, Kisshoten right?"

The goddess bounced with joy, clapping her little hands together. "She remembers, she remembers!" She grabbed the arm of another god and dragged him over. He grumbled, but allowed himself to be hauled to their side. The happy goddess quickly bowed and introduced herself. "I'm Kisshoten, goddess of happiness, fertility, and beauty." That explained why she was so cheerful, despite all the things that were going on at the moment… "And this stuck up stick in the mud is Bishamonten." He grumbled at his introduction, but also bowed his head at Chihiro.

Chihiro quickly studied their appearance. Kisshoten looked young, almost the same age as Chihiro herself. Her hair was short, but it bounced as she moved. A beautiful pink kimono covered her petite figure. She had a merry face, and looked extremely childlike. Bishamonten, on the other hand, seemed the complete opposite. He was the god of fortunate warriors and guards, as well as the punisher of criminals. He wore a black kimono. His hair was tied back, almost military style. His face lacked smile lines, though his eyes were kind. Thick muscles were hidden by the sleeves on the kimono, but showed when he shifted positions. A scar ran down the left side of his face. "Nice to meet you." Chihiro stood and respectfully bowed at them. "I am Chihiro Ogino. Please take care of me in the future."

Each one of the Lucky Gods came and introduced themselves to her. Politely, she dipped her head back at each one that was introduced. The woman that had been sitting next to the Emperor was Benzaiten, goddess of words, speech, eloquence, and music. Because her specialty is things that flowed, her storytelling was considered the best in the entire spirit world. She was reading a story to the Emperor when Chihiro and Haku had first entered. She had thin wire framed glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. She looked like a teacher; she wore her hair in a bun and had on a simple sky blue kimono. Her face was strict, but softened when she spoke. And, like all the other gods and goddesses, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

The god that had taken the medicine from Chihiro was Daikokuten, god of wealth in harvest and household (specifically in the kitchen). He had a giant golden mallet at his waist that looked way too heavy for any normal person to lift. He wore a simple brown kimono. His eyes were full of happiness and deep smile lines were etched into his face.

Fukurokuju and Jurōjin both approached Chihiro together. Haku explained to her that Kisshoten had taken Jurōjin's position as on of the Seven Lucky Gods. He still looked cheerful, and did not blame her for taking his position at all. Fukurokuju was the god wisdom and longevity, and although Jurōjin was no longer a Lucky God, he was widely known as a sign for longevity. Fukurokuju was an old man who used a long staff to support himself. Tied onto the staff was an ancient book. Haku told her that the lifespan of every creature on earth was written in the book. He wore a white kimono that matched his snow-white hair. His face was full of wrinkles, but he always smiled. _He reminds me of a caring grandfather. _Jurōjin was younger, appearing at least 18. He wore a gray kimono, and always accompanied Fukurokuju. His black hair was tied into a loose ponytail, and his limbs were well built with fine muscles. _He looks like the helpful grandchild…_

The round god was next. Hotei, also known as the Laughing Buddha, was the god of contentment and abundance. His round belly protruded out of his golden kimono. He was short and the light glistened off his bald head. His laugh was loud and boomed across the room; it was a jolly and jubilant laugh that Chihiro enjoyed hearing.

The final god was Ebisu, the guardian of the health of small children. He had short dark hair, and there was always a smile on his face. Smile lines showed clearly on his face. He looked to be around his early 30's and wore a purple kimono. Chihiro felt at ease when she was with him, either because of his area of specialty or his carefree personality.

While Chihiro and the gods were chatting, a beautiful lady had walked into the room. She wore a traditional layered kimono with multiple patterns on each layer. A beautiful pin rested softly in her silky smooth hair. Her fine skin only added to her beauty. She sat besides the Great Emperor on the bed as he gave orders, occasionally pouring him a drink from a delicate glass pitcher. It looked like the golden liquid that came from the flowers.

"That's Konohanasakuya-hime," Haku explained. "The Emperor's wife." Chihiro was surprised. She had originally thought the Emperor would have many concubines, but not a wife. Seeing through her thoughts, Haku told her, "Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama does not carry concubines. He adores his wife too much for that…" As he said it, the Emperor lifted his wife's hand and softly kissed it. Both gazed into each other's eyes, a gentle smile on their faces. No words passed between them, but Chihiro could feel the love and devotion they had for one another from across the room.

_I hope Haku and I will be like that…_ Chihiro leaned over and rested her head on Haku's shoulder. The dragon's lips twitched, fighting a smile. He didn't say anything, but he shifted his position so she could lie more comfortably. At that point, she could not deny the fact that she was head over heels in love with the spirit.

* * *

Suijin pulled out his twin blades. His kimono was splatter with red with blood, both his own and his enemies. Gasping for breath, he held his shoulder; an enemy had gotten lucky and grazed him. Unfortunately, it didn't have time to celebrate, when Suijin's men cut it down immediately. Suijin ran through his mansion. What once was beautiful now lay in wreckage. Blood splatters decorated every wall, and dead bodies lied everywhere. Some rooms were on fire, burning the beautiful tapestries that had once been in place. _How humiliating, to be ambushed in my own home… I just have to get to the pond. _Suijin, being a master of water, could transport himself to any location, so long as he was in contact with water. He created many ponds in his residence in case something happened. Something like being attacked by an ancient enemy seeking revenge.

Enemy soldiers popped out to block his path. Expertly, Suijin slashed at them with his twin blades. They fell one after another. More blood splattered onto his kimono. _If the enemy has made it this far into my home, then I must be the only one left… All the guards must be dead._

Finally, after what felt like an eon, Suijin made it to his pond, panting and severely injured. Two arrows stuck out of his back, and a gash in his arm slowly leaked out his godly blood. _Water… I need the water…_

The god limped towards the water, pain burning through every inch of his body. When he reached the water, he collapsed, exhausted and lightheaded from the blood loss. Reaching for the water, he sighed in relief when his hand touched the cold surface. Strength slowly surged through his body, and his injuries slowly started to heal.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Suijin…"

Suijin froze. He knew that voice all too well. It haunted his dreams since the death of his old friend, Fujin. "Kazehi." Suijin kept his voice steady, refusing to show fear.

Kazehi laughed coldly. He was levitating a few inches above the water, looking down at Suijin. "Ahh, this is how it should be… Me as the king, and you bowing before me" Kazehi's gaze turned cold. "You along with that pathetic excuse of an Emperor."

Suijin's head snapped up as he glared defiantly at Kazehi. "I will not permit you to speak of the Great Emperor like that!"

Kazehi shrugged, unconcerned by the god's fury. "It doesn't matter. The fool will die soon anyways. Because of his lightheartedness, he so simply accepted the poison. And now he will die a slow and agonizing death when I get all the keys and take my position as the rightful ruler." Kazehi laughed spitefully at the Emperor.

Suijin stood shakily. He drew myself up to his full height and calmly glided of the water towards Kazehi. The spirit did not move as Suijin approached him. He continued to glare coldly at the weakened god. Finally, when they were face to face, Suijin snarled, "Over my dead body."

Kazehi smiled triumphantly. "That's the plan."

Kazehi's sword slashed through the air. Before the water god could react, his enemy's sword hit its target. A gaping injury ran down Suijin's chest. Blood spewed out of the wound, turning the pure water red. Suijin fell to the floor, his magic failing. Instead of landing on the water, he landed _in_ the water. It was too late. He was going to die.

Kazehi stood over Suijin, coldly looking down at the dying god. He bent down next to Suijin, reached into his kimono, and pulled out a key. It was old and rusty, but as soon as the god's blood touched it, it changed, looking brand new. Intricate designs flowed down the side, the top adorned with a dragon and a phoenix. "Thank you for your contributions," Kazehi crowed. "Sadly, this will be the last you ever make." Kazehi turned, his shadow engulfing him. With a little _pop_, he disappeared.

Suijin lay in the water, slowly and painfully drawing in each breath. He closed his eyes, and smiled. _Thank you Ninigi… for thinking of a back up plan._ The wound stung. Gods rarely feel pain, unless it's life threatening. Suijin sighed. The amount of pain he felt could only mean that there was no hope left. Everything was going numb. _Finally… I can sleep…_

* * *

Kazehi materialized in his chamber. Ameya was taking a nap on the couch. At the sound of Kazehi's arrival, she woke up and blurrily looked up to see who it was. Seeing Kazehi, she smiled contently and went back to sleep. Kazehi gently pulled a silk quilt over her. Because of the seal, she needed to sleep to conserve energy. But with this new key, she would gain back more of her power. Kazehi had escaped first, and had most of his powers back. With this key, he would get enough of his power back to open a big enough hole to allow his other two companions to get through. He also wouldn't have to worry about his form disappearing.

Quietly, he walked to the basement. A giant magic circle was drawn onto the floor, with four smaller circles drawn on the side. The same marks on Kazehi and Ameya were drawn around the giant circle. Similar marks surrounded the smaller circles as well. In the smaller circles were the characters for _wind_, _thunder_, _dragon_ and _water_. The _wind_ circle was faded, the characters around it gone. A key was floating above the circle, similar to the key Kazehi had taken from Suijin. Triumphantly, he waved his new key in the air, chanting a spell. The air turned thick, magic flowing heavily in the air. Finally, with the final spell chanted, Kazehi yelled, "Open, Seal!" A flash of light engulfed the room. Slowly, the water circle faded, along with the marks around it. A tear ripped open in the air, right in the center of the bigger circle. Kazehi held tight to the key as it threatened to jerk free of his grasp. "Come out! Fukai! Benkai!"

Two dark figures started forming on the floor in font of the tear. Their forms slowly solidified, until finally, Fukai and Benkai were kneeling on the floor. Satisfied, Kazehi let go of the key; it quickly jetted toward the water circle and floated above it.

Benkai helped his sister up. They were both slim, with the same waist length black hair. Fukai wore a blood red kimono, while her brother wore a jet black one. Marks ran across their arms and chest. Similar markings were on their faces, the left side of Fukai's and the right side of Benkai's. Benkai grinned when he looked at his arms. In a shaky voice, he hoarsely whispered, "Sister, we are free!"

Fukai blinked quickly. Her eyes were cloudy, as if she had just woken up. Realizing that she was free, a smile slowly formed on her face. She threw her arms around her brother, rejoicing that they finally had solid bodies.

Gloating over his victory, Kazehi pulled up the sleeve of his kimono. With this key, he should have gotten back enough power to break the final bits of the seal. Looking at his skin, he froze. The marks were still there. In fury, he charged back up to the chamber. Ameya was still asleep. Gently, he lifted her arm and rolled up the sleeve. His anger grew when he saw her marks were still there as well.

"Master?" Fukai and Benkai had made their way up the stairs, still shaky from not having a solid form for so long.

Furious, Kazehi growled, "That damn Emperor… always getting in my way."

The twins looked at each other in confusion. Kazehi angrily turned to look out the window. "There's a second part to unlocking this stupid seal. Which means, we won't get our powers back until we find one more of the original gods."

When Kazehi brought up the gods, Fukai and Benkai both bristled in anger. They clearly hadn't forgiven the gods for sealing them away.

"Let me find him," Benkai hissed. "I'll find him and rip him to shreds!" Fukai said nothing, but the same fury was sparked in her eyes.

Kazehi growled in frustration. "It's ok…" He took a deep breath, then smiled calmly. "I have someone who can find him for me."

* * *

_So, this chapter is mostly introducing A LOT of new characters... but they are all super important to the plot! Keep reading! :)_

_Note: _

_ameonna: rain women_

_yukionna: snow women_

_Just to clarify in case there was any confusion :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Sorry for not posting in so long! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter ;)_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Haku jerked awake. He had dozed off while the Emperor had been giving orders. Chihiro had also fallen asleep; the human's head was resting softly on his lap. Her long brown hair lightly covered her face, and twitched as she breathed in and out. Chuckling, Haku gently moved the hair behind her ear, revealing her beautiful face. The girl smiled and murmured a sigh. Then, very clearly, she whispered his name. It was only for a second, but he heard it. "Haku…" The dragon froze, then sighed. It was true that he had missed her throughout the years, and it killed him everyday to think of being alive and not telling her, but he was confused about his feelings towards her. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was gratitude to her saving his life when they were younger, or if it was… Haku shook his head in frustration. _No, it can't be love… besides, we could never be together…_ She was human, and he was a spirit. Not only were there laws that banned their relation, but there would also be a lifespan issue. He would outlive her, and while he would be forced to watch her whither and die, he would be cursed to continue living without her by his side. That was one reason why the Emperor forbade spirits to mingle with humans. The pain would be too much to bear.

Haku looked up from the sleeping human's face. The gods had their heads close together. The air was heavy with sadness; Kisshoten had tears rolling down her cheeks and her lips quivered with grief. The Emperor had a solemn look on his face, pain visible on his face.

Haku tipped his head to the side in confusion. "What happened?"

The Emperor looked at Haku. The rest of the gods bowed their head in grieving. "I sent messengers in hope of finding the original gods that sealed the spirits… Raijin and Ryujin are still in hiding, but my messengers found Suijin and…" Ninigi bowed his head. He looked tired and defeated. "Suijin has been cut down…"

* * *

Kazehi paced around his study in frustration. "He's late…" As always. It was because of this tardiness that Kazehi had to suffer in his prison for longer than originally planned. His companions were sleeping in the other room. They were still weak from being sealed up for so long. Finally, after what seemed like eons, kappa knocked on his door.

"Master… a guest has arrived for you."

"Yes, yes, let him in" Kazehi snapped. He was tired of waiting and impatience took over his usually calm demeanor.

"It's not like you to show such frustration, Kazehi…" a voice chuckled from the doorway. Kappa bowed low, then quickly retreated to his pond. "Don't tell me you're getting weak."

"It's because you insist on being late all the time!" Kazehi whipped his head around, glaring at the figure by the door. Kazehi's cold gaze was enough to freeze a _yukionna_, but the figure merely shrugged.

"The Emperor sent out messengers to contact all those who could fight back… If I left now they would get suspicious. I already have one person who suspects me…"

Kazehi snorted. "That fool actually thinks he can win against me? I've gotten rid of half of the old fools that sealed me away, and I have you, helping me spy on the Imperial Court!"

The figure shrugged again. "Ninigi is getting weak. He's too trusting… A few years ago, with the bathhouse incident, he should have killed those humans, but he let them go… He _pitied_ them, of all things…"

"And that," Kazehi smirked, "is why I keep you around." Kazehi turned and looked out the window. It overlooked a beautiful garden with a small fountain in the middle. A fish statue gently bubbled out water from its mouth. Flowers of all kinds bloomed in trees and bushes. "So, why isn't the seal gone yet? With the two keys I got and Ninigi's powers weakened, I should be completely free… yet-" he yanked back the sleeves of his kimono, revealing the characters still tattooed into his skin, "-these annoying marks are still here!"

"And that's why I came." The figure sat comfortably in one of the armchairs littered across the room. It waved its hand, and a tray of tea appeared out of thin air. Two delicate cups sat in the tray, with a pot of freshly brewed tea sitting behind them. The figure gestured invitingly towards the tea set. Kazehi hesitated, then stalked over to the tea. He sat down with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Sugar?"

"Two cubes," Kazehi growled. The teapot and sugar cube bowl magically lifted and poured out.

"I'll take three cubes," the figure said politely. After the teapot was done, the cups drifted toward their owners. Once Kazehi and the figure grasped the handles, the tea set disappeared. "Ahh… magic is so convenient" the figure chuckled. "However did the humans manage to survive for as long as they have?"

Kazehi snorted. As far as he was concerned, humans could rot. The worlds were better off without such troublesome creatures. They can't fend for themselves, and everything they do only get in the way of other beings. However, Kazehi enjoyed watching the pointless wars created over small matters. That was one thing he enjoyed about humans: their destructive natures. That's why it was so easy for him to merge into the human world. Promise enough humans power, and they will do anything to fulfill your wishes and gain the power. As the two beings sipped at their tea, Kazehi asked again: "Why didn't the seal vanish for me."

The figure took a long drink from its cup. Carefully, thinking of what to say, it replied, "It seems like Ninigi was actually one step ahead this time. He thought of a backup plan, but he only told Suijin, because it was in his domain…"

"And what," Kazehi spit through gritted teeth, "Is this backup plan."

"I don't know…" the figure sighed. "It is the creature of this riddle: _Many faces, always changing, never still, enough to scare away the greatest army, but can never roar_."

"Scares away armies, but can't roar? What kind of creature is that!" Kazehi shook his head in frustration.

The figure shrugged. "I only just heard it from the Emperor. He didn't tell anyone except Suijin, which must mean he suspects someone is going behind his back as well…" The figure carefully drank all the tea, and set the cup lightly on the table. Once it left his hand, the cup disappeared. "Well, that's all the time I have for now. I must get back to the Imperial Court before they find out I'm missing. Until next time, dear Kazehi." With a small wave of its hand, the figure disappeared with a little pop of smoke. Frustrated, Kazehi threw his cup towards where the figure had been standing. The cup sailed through the air, before shattering into pieces as it made contact with the wooden floor. Heaving in anger. Kazehi threw his arms in the air. _A terrifying creature that does not roar… can such a creature actually exist?..._

* * *

Chihiro yawned. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep. A plushy pillow had been placed under her head, and a soft blanket covered her body. Her hands that had been scratched up when she tripped were carefully bandaged. The _bakeneko_ Zeniba had given the Emperor was sleeping next to her, mewing in his sleep. Before she could stop herself, Chihiro softly ran her hand down his back. Half expecting his to jerk awake and start hissing at her, she was shocked when he burrowed deeper into her hand. Obviously, it had taken a liking to her.

Very carefully, Chihiro moved over. She did not want to wake the sleeping creature. Looking around, she realized all the gods were gone. Only the Emperor and Haku were in the gazebo. They had their heads close, whispering and occasionally shaking their heads in frustration. Right on cue, Haku looked up and noticed Chihiro was awake. The Emperor noticed as well and waved his hand to allow Haku to leave his side. Haku bowed respectfully, then turned and walked to Chihiro's side.

"Awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Haku asked teasingly.

Chihiro stretched jokingly, and teased back, "This isn't right, Sleeping Beauty is supposed to be kissed awake." She was joking, knowing Haku wouldn't actually kiss her. However, to her greatest surprise, he casually leaned over and kissed her cheek. His lips were soft and warm as they brushed against her skin. After he drew back, Chihiro froze. She felt her face flush red, and immediately brought her hands up to her face is embarrassment. The area his lips had touched felt like it was on fire.

Haku chuckled and replied, "There, now Sleeping Beauty has been awaken from her slumber." Chihiro couldn't speak. She was in too much shock and happiness to respond.

"Ah, how cute… young love." A voice spoke from the gazebo entrance. Chihiro and Haku turned to look at the new speaker, surprised.

The Emperor smiled. "How unexpected… I didn't think you would actually come."

* * *

_So do you think you can solve the riddle? :3_


End file.
